Light the Bealltuinn Fires
by Catwoman99
Summary: 1943.Life in and around Hogwarts seems to be fading away. Trees & animals are dying. Junior Auror, Minerva McGonagall helps investigate the mystery. Will an old pagan ritual solve the problem or create new ones? ADMM!
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: This came about from the AlbusandMinerva board. (Yes, another plot bunny attack!) bdaugherth asked if anyone had written any AD/MM fics for Beltane, which was April 30/May 1, so the premise for this belongs to her. For those that are unfamiliar with Beltane it is a celtic/pagan/Wiccan holiday celebrating the start of summer, fertility, and birth/rebirth. It marks the sacred marriage of the God and Goddess. I will write more explanations into the story itself. Also woo-fish (Happy Reader!) thought up a similar situation for Hogwarts, so I want to acknowledge her as well. (I still would like to read what you've come up with, if any!) There will be a lemon, hopefully in chapter three, so bring some tequila and salt! As for the title, I used the Scottish term for Beltane in honor of our dear Minerva!  
  
Light the Bealltuinn Fires  
  
Chapter 1  
  
"Headmaster, I am at a loss for words," stated Peter Flutterby, professor of herbology. "All of my plants are dying! It's spring, they should be flourishing, but nothing I do seems to work."  
  
Armando Dippet sat with fingers steepled at the head of the table in the staff room listening intently to the poor professor's plight. "Have you found any evidence that the greenhouses have been tampered with?" he finally asked.  
  
"No, sir. I have not detected any signs of a spell or curse. I've tried everything from growth potions to spelled potting soil, all to no avail. How am I supposed to teach my classes?" Flutterby was clearly becoming agitated.  
  
"Calm yourself, Peter," the headmaster soothed. "We will get to the bottom of this. Does anyone have any suggestions?"  
  
Albus Dumbledore, acclaimed professor of transfiguration, spoke up. "Have you tried moving the plants to another location? If there is a curse on the greenhouses, moving them out would be a possible remedy."  
  
Flutterby's eyes lit up. "I hadn't thought of that! Thank you, Albus. Hopefully that will do the trick."  
  
Dippet smiled hopefully. "Good idea, Professor. Does anyone else have any pressing issues?"  
  
The newly appointed Care of Magical Creatures teacher, Professor Kettleburn, raised his hand shyly. "I have been trying to breed a pair of jobberknolls since the start of the school year and little over a week ago I discovered a clutch of eight eggs in their roost. I've been checking on their development every other day and all seemed to be progressing nicely, until yesterday, when I noticed that two of the embryos had not grown since I last checked. A couple of spells revealed both were dead. Also, the hippogriffs are in mating season, but so far none are pregnant. That is odd considering they are normally quite fertile and known for their prolific reproduction. I had thought perhaps the two incidences might be connected."  
  
Dippet sat motionless in thought for a few moments before addressing his staff. "There is definitely something amiss here, professors. I do not think all these occurrences are coincidental. I will contact the Ministry and in the meantime we shall all keep our eyes sharp. Report anything else you feel is out of the ordinary. Any other concerns?" The teachers looked to one another and shook their heads. "Then you are free to go."

* * *

A few days later, Albus was going over essays in his office. It was a Saturday, but he needed to get them marked before Monday's classes and couldn't put it off any longer. Someone knocked on his door. "Come in!" he called.  
  
Peter Flutterby walked in with a grave face. "I tried your suggestion, Albus, but with no such luck. I got the same results."  
  
"Then most likely whatever is affecting the plants is not limited to the greenhouses, which would link your problem to William's."  
  
Flutterby moved to look out of the window and down onto the grounds. "He lost two more jobberknoll eggs and the hippogriffs have stopped mating all together. That's not all. Take a look at this." He indicated that Albus should look out the window.  
  
"Do you notice anything different about the trees?" Flutterby asked as his colleague moved next to him. Albus looked at the trees and, at first, noticed nothing unusual. Upon closer inspection, he saw that they were losing their color and were drooping slightly.  
  
"They are dying as well. Has this been brought to the headmaster's attention?"  
  
Flutterby nodded. "A couple of prefects mentioned it to him. It seems that whatever's happening is becoming noticeable to the students."  
  
"I heard the Ministry is sending over some aurors," Albus said, stepping away from the window to return to his desk. "Perhaps they'll be able to pick up on something."  
  
"You haven't detected any curses or what not, have you? Surely you would be able to feel something." Flutterby and many of the other professors valued the transfiguration teacher's advice, almost as much as the headmaster's. It was also no secret that Albus was one of the most powerful wizards of their time.  
  
Albus gently shook his head. "You give me too much credit, Peter, I cannot sense spells any better than you."  
  
Flutterby was about to express a difference of opinion when a shout came from behind Albus' door.  
  
"Professor Dumbledore, are you in there!" came a young man's urgent voice.  
  
Albus rushed to the door and pulled it open. Thaddeus Lynch, Head Boy and jewel of Ravenclaw, stood just outside, out of breath and panicking.  
  
"What is the matter?" asked Albus.  
  
"It's Professor Stephens! She collapsed just down the hall!"  
  
Both professors left the room and quickly followed Lynch down the hall and around a corner. A crowd had formed around the unconscious astronomy teacher.  
  
"Clear out, please! Give her some air!" Albus shouted. The students immediately made way for the two professors and the Head Boy. "Has anyone gone to fetch Madame O'Connor?"  
  
"Yes, sir," answered Lynch. "I sent Lydia Seeton when we first found her."  
  
Albus nodded and checked the elderly professor over. Her breathing was shallow and her face was losing its color. He could barely make out a pulse. Within minutes the mediwitch arrived and took over the situation. A stretcher was brought in and she was taken away to the hospital wing.  
  
"Thaddeus, what happened?" Albus asked.  
  
"We were just walking along the hall when she appeared to be out of breath. I stopped to ask if she was okay and then she collapsed. She's not going to die, right, Professor Dumbledore?" The poor boy was clearly distraught over his head of house.  
  
"She will be in good hands. I'm sure she will be just fine. Now run along and enjoy the rest of your weekend."  
  
"Thanks, Professor." With a nod to Flutterby, he was off. The two professors stared at each other, both trying to make sense of what was going on at their school.  
  
"My plants are dying and I can grow nothing. Kettleburn's animals have become infertile and now Professor Stephens collapses. It is as if something is sucking the very life out of Hogwarts," said Flutterby, finally.  
  
Albus moved to look into one of the many painting that hung in the hallway. It was a landscape and his brow furrowed as he discerned that the trees had become withered and gnarled. The lake in the center of the painting was unnaturally still and the birds that normally flew over sat unmoving on the ground. Some of the birds even appeared dead. He turned and gravely faced his fellow teacher.  
  
"Something or someone?" asked Albus.  
  
The herbology professor's eyes widened in disbelief. "Surely you don't mean Grindelwald! What would that black sorcerer want with Hogwarts?"  
  
"This school is in many ways more protected than the Ministry itself. It would prove him to be a formidable adversary if he were to bring down Hogwarts."  
  
"But how?"  
  
Before Albus could answer, Professor Kettleburn came rushing towards them. "The headmaster has called an emergency staff meeting," he said.  
  
"Have you heard about Ophelia?" Flutterby asked him as they made their way to the staff room.  
  
"No, has something happened?"  
  
"She simply collapsed while walking down the hallway. She's in the hospital wing now."  
  
Kettleburn looked agitated and voiced what was on all their minds. "What the hell is going on?"

* * *

Armando Dippet had been know to be a bit flighty at times, but when faced with difficult situations he always remained calm and professional. His staff, however, was finding it rather hard. Apparently, everyone had now witnessed something odd happening about the school and they all wanted to express themselves at the same time.  
  
"Please, professors, quiet down," he shouted over the din. They complied immediately. "Thank you. I know you each have something to say, but please bear with me. Firstly, how is Professor Stephens, Madame?"  
  
The school's mediwitch, Brenna O'Connor, stood to address the room. "I have recommended that she be moved to St. Mungo's for further evaluation, but from what I gathered, she fainted from exhaustion."  
  
"Exhaustion, are you sure?" inquired Dippet.  
  
"Judging by her vitals, it's as if she had been up for days without any sleep and her body just couldn't take it anymore. I know the astronomy classes have been up late recently, but I have no reason to believe that her sleep pattern was affected. My instincts tell me that there is something else at work here." Many others agreed with her and voiced their own concerns.  
  
"The plants in my office have all died."  
  
"I've been feeling more tired lately."  
  
"Several students have told me that their animals have become lethargic and unresponsive."  
  
"The portraits are even acting strangely and the vegetation in the landscapes are wilting!"  
  
The headmaster stood and raised both arms in an effort to settle down his employees. "Ladies and gentlemen, silence, if you please? I know all of you are deeply troubled by all these events. I have contacted the Ministry and they have agreed to send over a team of aurors to investigate, as well as, a representative from the Department of Mysteries. William, if you would be so kind as to open the door, I believe they are waiting right outside."  
  
Kettleburn nodded and made his way to the door. Five people entered and stood near Dippet. Albus carefully studied the two witches and three wizards the team consisted of. He recognized one of the wizards as one he'd met him before while visiting auror headquarters a few years back and thought him to be a capable fellow. The young witch that entered last captured his attention the most. She couldn't have been more than twenty, but she stood with an air of confidence that belied her age. Her black hair was pulled back into a rather severe looking bun that, in his opinion, didn't do her justice. The headmaster had started introducing the others, but Albus was too mesmerized by her to pay him any mind. He was caught staring when her brown eyes met his blue ones. She smiled slightly at him before looking once again at Dippet. Realization dawned on him when he saw that smile. It had been nearly two years since he'd last seen it and he felt his heart quicken, involuntarily, in response.  
  
"And lastly," Dippet intoned, "junior auror, Minerva McGonagall. I'm sure many of you remember from her school days here and I must say I'm very please to have our former Head Girl back."  
  
Minerva smiled sweetly at the headmaster and the blush that crept onto her cheeks suited her rather nicely. "Thank you, sir."  
  
"I trust that all of you will cooperate fully and offer assistance should they require any. That will be all for today." Dippet then exited with the witch who was from the Dept. of Mysteries.  
  
Albus was lost in his own thoughts when he heard her voice in front of him. "Hello, Professor Dumbledore," she said with a shyness that was so out of character.  
  
He rose to greet her. "Miss McGonagall, how wonderful to see you again. How is your training going?"  
  
"Very well, sir, though I am surprised I was asked to be a part of this investigation. I'm only a junior auror after all."  
  
Albus shook his head. "Why should you be surprised? You're one of the most intelligent witches I know. It would have been foolish not to include you."  
  
Her cheeks were becoming pink again. "Thank you, professor. Are things here really as bad as we've been told?"  
  
"I am afraid so, Miss McGonagall." One of the other aurors approached and greeted Albus. "How have you been, Louis?" asked the professor.  
  
"As well as I'm ever going to be, Dumbledore!" Louis was a rough looking wizard in his late fifties, with deep lines in face and salt-and- pepper hair. He nodded toward Minerva. "Catching up with your former student?"  
  
"Yes, she was an outstanding pupil."  
  
Louis patted the young witch on the shoulder. "She still is! She's picked more things in one year than I ever learned in three!"  
  
"Please, stop flattering me, gentlemen," Minerva implored, laughing softly.  
  
"Alright, alright," cried Louis. "We best get this investigation underway. I'll see you around, Dumbledore." He left to join their other colleague, leaving Albus and Minerva alone.  
  
"Perhaps, duties permitting, you would care to join me for tea later this evening?" Albus asked, eyes twinkling merrily.  
  
"I would love to, Professor." She smiled widely and his heart began to race again.  
  
"Call me, Albus," he told her as she moved away from him.  
  
She stopped walking and turned to flash one last smile. "Then I must also ask that you call me, Minerva."  
  
A/N: This is the set up for the rest of the story. Please review! I'd love to hear what you think. :- ) 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I must say that this plot bunny has mutated into a jackrabbit! I never expected this to get so involved, but it took on a life of its own. I hope to stay true to my word of lemons in chapter 3, but I'm not so sure. Probably at the very end, leading into chapter 4. Don't yell at me, okay? : -) Hope you like it.  
  
Light the Bealltuinn Fires  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Albus checked his appearance for the tenth time in the last fifteen minutes earning him an admonishment from the mirror. Tea and biscuits were already set up in his study in front of a roaring fireplace. Perhaps roaring is a bit much, he thought, aiming his wand at the fire. _Perfect!_ Minerva mentioned to him at dinner that she would join him at half past eight. He checked his clock. _Five minutes to go!_ Normally the picture of calm, Albus dithered about nervously as the seconds ticked by. He wondered why he had gone through all this trouble and worry just to entertain a former student. She's not just a former student, he thought to himself. This was Minerva McGonagall; star pupil, pride of Gryffindor, quidditch queen, animagus, and the only woman who could make him forget to breathe.  
  
It had started in her sixth year, when she returned from a summer abroad tanned and blossoming with femininity. But it was not simply her beauty that captivated him. Her intelligence, wit, and her tenacity all played their part in attracting his attention. They worked closely together in her final year at school. She had expressed an interest in becoming an animagus and he offered to work with her in their spare time. It took nearly the entire school year for her to master the transformation completely. Albus found that he began to look forward to their evening sessions in which more than transfiguration was discussed.  
  
Minerva told him about her home life and family. With the McGonagall clan being quite large, she had plenty of amusing stories to tell and he loved to listen. They also spoke of politics and current affairs, both wizard and muggle. He was impressed by her poise and the way in which she expressed herself. Over the course of the school year, he found himself more often than not thinking of a certain raven-haired Gryffindor. He tried in vain to think of her only as his student, but he would awake during the night, sweating and in quite an aroused state, after dreaming of her in situations that most definitely were not part of the curriculum. He was prevented from delving into his memories further by the sound of someone knocking on his chamber door.  
  
"Please come in, Minerva!" he said as he opened the door and motioned for her to proceed into his study.  
  
"Thank you, Professor," she said kindly. "I mean, Albus."  
  
She sat down on the soft burgundy sofa. Albus made sure her cup was filled, before seating himself next to her. Minerva closed her eyes and inhaled the scent of the drink, smiling wistfully.  
  
"You remembered my favorite flavor. Chamomile and mint! That was very thoughtful, Prof..Albus."  
  
"We spent many evenings together drinking tea, how could I forget?" He noticed that some of her hair was beginning to unravel itself from the bun that still sat atop her head and he fought the desire to remove the pins keeping it at bay. "You must be tired after roaming the castle grounds. Did you find anything?"  
  
Minerva took a quick bite of her biscuit. "We managed to pinpoint the boundaries of the phenomenon. It goes right to the edge of the grounds and even into the Forbidden Forest a bit. Hogsmeade does not seem to be plagued by any unusual activity, so whatever spell is causing all of this seems to be limited to Hogwarts. We'll be running more tests tomorrow."  
  
"I'm glad being an auror seems to agree with you. I know your parents weren't too happy with your career choice." Even though he was concerned about the state of the school, Albus decided to change the subject.  
  
"My father got over the initial shock quickly and now enjoys bragging to anyone within earshot about me. Mother is still disappointed that I didn't just get married and give her grandchildren right away, but she's learned to support my decision."  
  
Albus smiled and poured her another cup. "I'm glad to hear that! What else have you been up to besides training? I'm sure you've had your fair share of gentleman callers." He said the latter as part of a subtle attempt to find out if she was unattached. He wasn't sure why.  
  
"I'm afraid I haven't had much time for anything else. You know me well enough to know that I always put my studies first."  
  
It wasn't the definite answer he was looking for, but it was something. They spent another hour speaking on various topics, ranging from the current state of the muggle world to the latest wizard fashions. It was just like when she was at school, except now she was no longer his student, but a part of him was still unsure of how to proceed, if at all. Eventually the night had to come to an end and as he bid her a good night at the door, he threw caution to the wind and placed a chaste kiss upon her hand. He was rewarded by her change of color and a sharp intake of breath.  
  
"Pleasant dreams, Albus," she whispered before disappearing into the shadows of the hallway.  
  
Yes, he thought to himself, pleasant dreams indeed.

* * *

Another two days passed with the aurors and the Dept. of Mysteries representative, Helena Blanchard, going over every inch of Hogwarts with their Dark Detectors. Three more professors and one student had to be taken to St. Mungo's for the same reason as Professor Stephens, who was recovering nicely, but refusing to return to the school until everything was back to normal. Minerva stood just outside the main gates of Hogwarts, with Louis and Appleton, one of the other aurors, staring at the ground.  
  
"Do you smell that? It's horrid!" she cried, covering her nose with a handkerchief.  
  
The wizards nodded their agreement. Louis moved forward a few feet and bent down. "It seems strongest here, like it's coming from underground. Smells a bit like rotting flesh." He moved back as the odor overpowered him. "We should dig to find out what's causing it."  
  
Appleton left to get some shovels from the groundskeeper and returned a short while later. Minerva watched the men dig into the soft earth and she cast shield charms on all of them so they wouldn't be affected anymore by the intensity of the smell.  
  
"Just as I thought, rotting flesh." Louis pointed his wand into the hole and muttered the levitation charm. Minerva stared in horror as a decaying pig's head was brought forth and set on the ground. If not for the shields, she would have lost her lunch.  
  
"There appears to be a note or something attached to it," commented Appleton. He pulled out his dragon-hide gloves and carefully removed the parchment. He read it aloud.  
  
_"Ahriman, Nergal, Hades, Cel,  
gods of death, assist my spell.  
Hear my decree and listen well  
to what my desires doth compel.  
  
Those who dwell upon this land,  
ever deserving of my demand,  
attend to that which I command  
and know my powers firsthand.  
  
Merau, Kalma, Morta, Hel,  
goddesses of death, aid my spell.  
Hear my decree and listen well  
to what my desires doth compel.  
  
Darkness shall reign where once was light,  
bringing forth an endless night.  
A void I conjure upon this site,  
to bring decay with my Great Rite.  
  
The gods have spoken, it has begun.  
You cannot undo what I have done,  
unless you hold the moon and sun,  
joined together, two become one."  
_  
"It's signed by Grindelwald himself! The bastard is getting entirely too bold," concluded Appleton.  
  
"McGonagall, transcribe this on a fresh piece of parchment. I'd rather not have to carry around something that's been festering," commanded Louis.  
  
"What do you make of the poem? He mentioned a void of some sort. It certainly seems like all the life around here is being drained away." Minerva asked her superior.  
  
"I agree. Let's go show this to the others."

* * *

"This is most unsettling, Headmaster," Blanchard declared, her slight French accent betraying a hint of fear. "I recommend that the school be shut down until we know more about Grindelwald's intentions."  
  
Many professors proclaimed their trepidations at having to close down the school. "What are we to tell the students? What are we to tell their parents?" one teacher asked.  
  
Dippet looked uncharacteristically out of sorts. He felt, as headmaster of Hogwarts, that it was up to him to protect all those who resided therein. The general public had not been made aware of what was occurring, but he was sure they would not be able to keep it secret for much longer, not after today's discovery. Evacuating the school seemed like a coward's way out, but the safety of the students was his first priority, not his injured pride. "Very well, I agree with Madame Blanchard. Two more students collapsed today and how many more tomorrow? I will issue a public statement addressing the reasons behind the closure. The longer we remain, the higher the danger until we can solve this conundrum. House Heads, please advise your houses of the evacuation and ensure that they are prepared to leave by morning. I understand this is difficult, but I see no other alternative."  
  
Albus looked around at his fellow teachers, seeing the dread that was no doubt mirrored in his own visage. They had passed around a copy of the poem found on the pig head and it troubled him greatly. Grindelwald was taunting them; challenging them to find a possible solution. Later on in the evening, he faced his Gryffindors in their common room and told them about Grindelwald, the school closing, and the poem. The younger students were understandably frightened and some of his older lions expressed their wish to stay in case the school needed extra defenses.  
  
"Your bravery," he told them, "does you credit, but it would be best if you all went home and awaited further instructions."  
  
It took him until well past midnight to ensure that all was in order for the students' early morning departure, but Albus couldn't sleep. He sat sucking on a lemon drop and staring into the fire. His dreams had been plagued with images of Minerva. They hadn't spoken to each other privately since that first night. He was just starting to doze off when a faint tapping drew his attention to the door. His breath caught at the sight that greeted him.  
  
Minerva stood in a tartan dressing gown with her long hair plaited down her back. "Did I wake you, Albus?"  
  
He smiled blissfully and motioned for her to enter. "No, I was still up. Come in and sit with me." They sat in silence for a bit before Albus asked her to what he owed the honor of a such a visit.  
  
"I couldn't sleep," she said reluctantly. "I was kind of hoping for some of your famous hot cocoa."  
  
He took out his wand and waved it around. "Your wish is my command, my lady." Two steaming cups of the world-famous Dumbledore hot chocolate appeared out of thin air. Minerva savored the taste of the hot liquid as it made its way from her throat down to her stomach, warming her through and through.  
  
"Thank you," she said, placing her empty mug on the end table. "How did your Gryffindors take the news?"  
  
"As well as can be expected. They are scared, but trying desperately not to show it." He popped another lemon candy into his mouth, offering one to Minerva.  
  
"No, thank you. If I'm reading the poem correctly, there is a way to reverse whatever Grindelwald's done. Something about the moon and sun, but what does that mean?"  
  
"I'm not sure, Minerva, and until we figure that out everything here will eventually fade away."  
  
She shivered at the thought. "I should be going back to bed," she said, rising from the sofa. "Thank you for the hot cocoa, it always helped."  
  
Albus walked her to the door and held it open for her. He was sad to see her go even though he knew how late it was. They stood together in the doorway, eyes locked, for what seemed to both an eternity. He was drowning and his mind was screaming at him to breathe. Albus didn't know what possibly possessed him to do it, but he leaned down slowly and gently placed his lips on hers. All coherent and rational thought exited his brain as he felt her stiffen at first, but then relax and apply pressure back. As the kiss deepened, his arms moved to encircle her waist as she placed her hands behind his neck, tangling his hair in her fingers. Moments later, he looked down at her with a smile, but saw panic in her eyes.  
  
"I'm sorry," she whispered, wriggling out of his arms and taking off at a run.  
  
"Minerva!" Albus called, but she didn't turn back. He closed the door and sighed. _What have I done?_

* * *

A/N: Special thanks to all my reviewers. You make me smile.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Arrrgh! I was hoping to get this posted earlier today, but my comp monitor decided to commit suicide! So I had to go get a replacement. Thanks to everyone out there who's taken the time to read my story. There is a dash of lemon at the end and more next chapter I swear! : -)

Chapter 3  
  
The next morning all the students departed for home on the Hogwart's Express. Albus hated being in the castle when it was devoid of children. It was much too quiet and lonely. He had tried to find Minerva in order to apologize for his actions, but she was too busy with her fellow aurors. No matter what he did, Albus couldn't get his mind off the kiss. It was pure bliss and though he felt that his forwardness caused Minerva to run, he couldn't bring himself to regret it. _She kissed me back!_ He was sure she felt something akin to attraction or else she wouldn't have so actively participated. _Maybe she was just caught up in the moment and when she realized she was kissing her former, old professor... _Albus shook his head to clear his mind. Such thoughts would only succeed in making him insane.  
  
He stood in the staff room at dusk staring out the window. He could see Minerva working along side her colleagues as they continued to scour the area. The ministry had sent more aurors, not only to aid in the investigation, but also to patrol the school. "You can never be too careful," the Minister of Magic had said. He came to see for himself the destruction being wrought and close on his heels, came of course, the press. Dozens of reporters and photographers were trying to gain access to the grounds, but were turned away by aurors. Albus saw them just outside the gate, waiting like vultures, for someone to feed them any little tidbits of information. He sighed as he watched Minerva lead a group off towards the Quidditch pitch. She had always been a natural leader.  
  
"I know something is bothering you, my friend," came the headmaster's voice from behind him. "You are not usually one for heavy sighs."  
  
"I didn't think anyone else was around to hear it." He turned and noticed for the first time the dark circles beneath Dippet's eyes and the paleness of his face. "Are you well, Armando?"  
  
Dippet moved to sit by the fireplace. "I am getting on tolerably, I suppose, in light of recent events. I am starting to feel the effects of this curse, however."  
  
Albus sat in the chair opposite him. "I have to admit to feeling it as well. Just walking from my chambers to the Great Hall, I had to stop three times to catch my breath."  
  
"Miss McGonagall seems to be unaffected as of yet," Dippet remarked, throwing peculiar looks at Albus. "She is still young and full of life's vigor, so perhaps it will take longer. She's become a fine auror and an even more fine woman, I dare say."  
  
Albus was taken aback by the headmaster's comments and glances. "I beg your pardon?"  
  
"Oh come now, man!" Dippet laughed. "She is no longer a student and I may be happily married, but I am not dead! I've seen the looks you give her when you think no one is watching, Albus."  
  
The professor looked away, hoping to hide the blush he knew was creeping onto his cheeks. "I have no idea what you mean, Armando."  
  
"I think you do. You looked at her like that two years ago when she was still a student! I also seem to remember that it was the same when you were mooning over Francesca in your sixth year."  
  
Albus shook his head, resigned to the fact that his old friend and employer seemed to know so much about him. Must go with the position, he thought. "Your sister was just a passing infatuation. I believe it only lasted until the beginning of seventh year. I'm afraid that my feelings for Minerva go much deeper." He felt better confiding in someone.  
  
"Then my advice to you is to take her out somewhere and woo her. There is nothing standing in your way."  
  
"We happen to be in the middle of a crisis! Besides, I'm much too old for her anyhow. What could a nineteen-year-old possibly see in someone more than seventy-five years her senior?"  
  
The headmaster was prevented from answering by several people barging into the room. Louis was at the forefront of a group that included several different aurors, Madame Blanchard, and Minerva. "There you are, Headmaster!" he cried, slightly out of breath.  
  
"I wasn't aware you were looking for me, Louis. What is wrong?"  
  
The lines on the auror captain's face were becoming more prominent as the investigation went on. "Sir, we've found four more pig heads and they all had the same note attached to them. The areas where they were dug up make a kind of border around the school." He showed him an overhead map of the school with the locations marked.  
  
Blanchard stepped forward and cleared her throat. She was starting to look a little worse for wear. "I've been studying the poem left by Grindelwald. He makes references to several different deities. Ahriman is the Zoroastrian supreme lord of darkness and death. Nergal, Hades, and Cel are all gods of death and the underworld. They are Babylonian, Greek, and Italian, respectively. He also calls upon several goddesses who also rule over death. Merau, Kalma, Morta and Hel are Polynesian, Finnish, Roman, and Norse."  
  
"He certainly knows his mythologies," an auror observed, blandly.  
  
"Not everyone thinks they are just myths. There are plenty of cultures, wizard and muggle alike, who still remain loyal to the old ways," she retorted.  
  
"Thank you, Madame. Let us retire to the Three Broomsticks and away from all this tainted magic," announced Dippet.  
  
"Just a minute!" exclaimed Minerva. All heads turned in her direction. She had the map of Hogwarts spread out upon the table and she pointed at it with her wand. "This blue circle represents the magical boundary of the curse. We labeled each site in the order in which they were found, A, B, C, etc. If you were to draw a line from point A to point B and one from point B to point C and so on, you get this." Minerva created the lines with her wand and the group watched in amazement as it formed a star pointed downward.  
  
"That is an inverted pentagram," said Blanchard. "It symbolizes the rule of the physical world over the spiritual one. Its meaning is changed when upright. The spirit may preside over the physical elements of earth, wind, fire, and water, but all are connected. It is a symbol of unity and protection."  
  
"I don't think the order we found the heads in was coincidental. This has to be part of the spell or another clue perhaps," Minerva ventured.  
  
"Good thinking, McGonagall!" praised Louis. "That's earned you a drink!"  
  
She took the commendations in stride, smiling gratefully. Albus found himself once again unable to take his eyes off of her. She looked up and was caught in his stare. As the others filed out of the staff room, Dippet couldn't help but notice the blush that made its way onto the young woman's face after looking at Albus. Perhaps his old friend had a chance after all, he thought.

Minerva sat in a booth surrounded by her friends, but feeling very alone. Their mood had lightened since they left the school. It was getting harder to resist the curse and she fought to keep from falling asleep on her feet. She looked across the room to where Albus sat with some of the other professors. Her heart beat faster as she recalled the previous night. She couldn't deny that she enjoyed the kiss nor could she forget the delightful way his lips tasted like chocolate and lemons. The feelings he stirred in her were confusing, frightening, and wonderful all at once. She needed to focus on the task at hand. Solving the mystery of Grindelwald's poem and restoring Hogwarts needed to be her first priority. Didn't she not tell him that her studies always come first? Didn't she not tell her mother and father the same thing. They refused to believe that though. "Your first duty is always to your family." That was what her grandfather said time and time again. The old patriarch of the McGonagall clan was planning something, she knew it. She received a letter from her mother yesterday morning informing her to come home as soon as she was done at Hogwarts. Minerva's eyes wandered again toward her ex-teacher and was troubled by his apparant lack of joyfulness. She couldn't help but wonder what would have happened had she not panicked.

* * *

"Did you hear of the latest attempt on Hitler's life? Someone put a bum on his arrow plain, but it didn't go off!"  
  
Flutterby laughed. "I think you mean someone put a _bomb_ on his _airplane_, William."  
  
"I wondered why that didn't sound quite right," said Professor Kettleburn. "Is everything alright, Albus? You seem a little distracted."  
  
Albus heard someone speak his name and looked up from his drink. "I'm sorry, what did you say?"  
  
The two professors stared blankly at him. The headmaster decided to step in. "Perhaps you should retire to your room, Albus. It has been quite a day. I'm heading up myself. Let us walk together."  
  
Albus nodded absently, bidding the two younger gentlemen a good night and followed Dippet up the stairs.

* * *

Dippet read over the most recent entry in his daily journal, satisfied with what he wrote. He closed the large leather bound tome and reached over snuff out the candle. A faint knocking at his door stopped his movement. He was rather surprised by who greeted him behind the door.  
  
"Helena? Is something wrong?"  
  
The Ministry representative stood in the darkened hallway, the only light coming from the end of her wand. She was clothed in a simple blue dressing gown. "I'm so sorry to disturb you at this time of night, Headmaster, but I couldn't wait until morning."  
  
He beckoned her inside and checked to see if there was anyone else in the hall before shutting the door. Who knows what kind of rumors would get started if anyone saw her entering his room in the middle of the night. Madame Blanchard sat down in the desk chair Dippet had previously occupied. "Would you like something to drink? Tea? Coffee? Wine?" offered Dippet. She politely declined.  
  
"Armando, I've been thinking about possible solutions to this curse and it didn't hit me until an hour ago. What do you know of pagan religion?"  
  
"Not much. They celebrate nature and the seasons, don't they?" he said.  
  
"Yes," Helena answered, "among other things. I happen to belong to a coven back in France. In Grindelwald's poem, he says that the only way to reverse what he has done is to join together the sun and moon. We worship the God and Goddess. They are sometimes represented as the sun and moon. Therefore the answer is to join the God and Goddess."  
  
Dippet held up a hand to stop her. "How are supposed to do _that_?"  
  
"There is a ritual which we perform at the sabbats called the Great Rite. It signifies their sacred marriage. Our next sabbat is coming up tomorrow, Beltane. It is the start of summer. Renewal, birth, rebirth, and fertility are all celebrated at Beltane. You see how it fits! We must bring fertility back to the land."  
  
The headmaster's face lit up, happy to finally hear a potential remedy to their problems. "Then contact your coven, Helena! Ask them to perform this Great Rite."  
  
"I have contacted them, Armando, but it won't be that easy. Grindelwald also mentions the Great Rite in one of his verses. That coupled with the inverted pentagram Miss McGonagall found leads me to suspect that he altered the same ritual to appeal to his evil wishes. I believe we will have to alter the ritual ourselves to balance out his own. He used strong dark magic to penetrate the defensive shields of Hogwarts. The very stones of the school are infused with magic, from the founders and from those who dwell within it. My coven will do what they can, but I feel that the Great Rite will have to be performed by a powerful witch and wizard who boasts stong connections to Hogwarts."  
  
He slumped down onto the edge of the bed, deep in thought. "What exactly does this Great Rite entail?"  
  
"Normally, our high priest and priestess perform the Rite. They invoke the God and Goddess and honor their union by performing ritual coitus."  
  
The headmaster's eyes bugged. "Ritual coitus?" he asked in disbelief.  
  
"There is nothing shameful about sex, Armando." She could tell he was becoming uncomfortable.  
  
"Yes, I agree, but who do you suggest performs it? I would gladly do anything to help my school, but I will certainly not break my marriage vows. My wife is a muggle."  
  
Helena stared at the floor thinking hard. "Albus Dumbledore! He's certainly the most powerful wizard we've got next to Grindelwald and he's been teaching for many years, so there's the connection to Hogwarts! But what of a witch? I don't recall Dumbledore being attached to anyone."  
  
A proverbial light bulb appeared above Dippet's head and he leaped off the bed in excitement. "I think I know just the one! Minerva McGonagall. She's one of the brightest witches ever to come out of Hogwarts! But how will we get them to agree to such a venture?"  
  
"They would be wearing masks and glamours to represent the God and Goddess. They would never have to know who the other was."  
  
Dippet shook his head. "So you're saying we should ask each of them to have sex with a complete stranger?"  
  
She nodded emphatically. "It would probably be less awkward than if they didn't know. Ignorance is bliss."  
  
"What if they are attracted to each other?" he asked.  
  
"Are you trying to play matchmaker, Armando?" Helena asked, teasingly. "I still think it would be better if they don't know."  
  
"I will ask them, Helena, leave it to me. Just let me know where they need to be and when." She made to leave the room, Dippet escorting her to the door. "Thank you. If this works, Hogwarts and I will be forever in your debt. Good night."  
  
"Bonne nuit, Armando."  
  
The next day at Hogwarts he announced that Madame Blanchard had found a likely counter to Grindelwald's curse, but kept the details a secret. He only told them that Blanchard's coven was coming in from France to perform a ritual. Many were skeptical, but it was the only idea they had. In the afternoon, the coven arrived and he met with their high priest and priestess. They told him the coven would use one of the spare classrooms for the ritual and gave him the necessary masks and robes. Dippet only had one more thing to do; talk to Albus and Minerva.  
  
He decided to start with Minerva. "You wanted to speak with me, headmaster?" she asked politely upon arrival at his office.  
  
"Yes, please sit down." He noted how nervous she looked. "I'm afraid we are running rather short on time, Miss McGonagall, so I will get right to the point. Madame Blanchard's coven needs you to help in their ritual."  
  
"I will do whatever they require of me, headmaster, if it will banish Grindelwald's spell," Minerva said, head held high.  
  
Dippet ran his fingers through is gray hair. "Good, because what they need you to do is of a somewhat...delicate nature." He explained all about the Great Rite and the importance of the joining. He told her everything Madame Blanchard and her coven members had told him. Suffice it to say, she was stunned speechless.  
  
"You," she said, struggling to find the words, "want me to perform _ritual coitus_ with a complete stranger or quite possibly someone I already know?" He nodded. Minerva buried her face in her hands and knew that her face was beet red. "I will do it. For the sake of the school and because I don't want to see Grindelwald win."  
  
"I knew I could count on you, my dear." He told her to be in the unused ballroom at midnight and gave her the appropriate attire. Fifteen minutes later, Dippet repeated the same conversation to Albus.  
  
The transfiguration professor sat in quiet amusement for many minutes before uttering, "I would normally insist upon dinner before I engage in such nighttime activities, but I suppose I could forgoe that just this once."  
  
Dippet laughed in spite of himself. "Leave to you Albus to say something completely opposite of what I expect!"  
  
"In all honesty, Dippet, I don't mind. I studied a little of the old ways in my youth and I am well aware of their viewpoints on sex. I think it will be the key to the undoing of this curse."  
  
"Thank you, old friend."

* * *

Albus stood just outside the door of the old ballroom at exactly ten after midnight. He was instructed to wait until he was summoned inside. He felt a little ridiculous covered head to toe in animal skins and wearing a mask made of green leaves. A silver headband bearing the symbol of the horned god adorned his brow. The glamour he'd cast changed his hair to a dark brown and his beard was made short. His eyes went from sky blue to hazel. The door opened and a young woman stepped out.  
  
"Please come in. You need not say another word until the Rite has been completed. Do you understand?"  
  
Albus nodded and followed her inside. Candles floated above the circle of robed people. Smoky incense floated through the air and relaxed his body instantly. The high priestess approached and opened the circle, inviting him to the center. Standing beside the high priest was a woman of moderate height and slender build. Her red hair hung in long ringlets around her face and down her back. A mask of pure white hid most of her face from view except for her lips. She too had a silver headband, it bore the symbol of the Triple Goddess. He could just make out the shape of her breasts and the darkness of her nipples from beneath the thin guazy material she wore. The priestess led him to the center and placed his hands in the woman's. The priest and priestess moved to stand behind each of them. They began the ritual.  
  
Their words barely registered to Albus. He was so enthralled by the pair of grey eyes in front of them that he soon lost all touch with reality. It worried him that he should be so instantly attracted to this stranger, but he supposed it to be because of the incense and candlelight. He suddenly felt the tingle of magic on his skin as the priest touched the back of his head.  
  
"You stand before us now as the earthly incarnations of the Lord and Lady. Let the sacred union begin. So mote it be!" the high priest and priestess announced.  
  
The others echoed back. "So mote it be!"  
  
The coven then left the ballroom leaving the would be lovers in peace. Albus was pleasantly surprised when he looked down and saw grass covering the floor. At least they wouldn't have to do it on the cold marble, he thought. He brought her right hand up to his lips and kissed it softly. Her breathing became more pronounced and she started to tremble. Spurred on by her reactions, he brought her other hand up to his lips, turned it over and kissed her wrist.  
  
Not to be outdone by him, she took his left hand in both of hers and moved it up to her face. Albus watched in fascination as she kissed his palm and gasped when she took one of his fingers into her mouth, licking with excruiating slowness. He closed his eyes and savored the erotic sensations. Opening them a few seconds later, he was disappointed that she stopped. Though when he realized she had stopped in order to remove the thin barrier between him and her milky white skin, he forgave her for ceasing her ministrations. She layed down upon the soft green grass seemingly offering herself to him. Albus undid the clasps holding together the skins he wore and they fell to the ground in a heap. Her eyes roamed over his naked body appreciatively and he moved to join her in the grass.

* * *

A/N: I know it was cruel of me to stop just when it was getting good. I'm evil, I know!! 


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I'm sorry if my story thus far has contained more wiccan/pagan elements than you were expecting. I just thought it would fit in with the plot. It wasn't my intention to push my beliefs onto others, if that's how any of it came off. Also, the idea of the ritual being performed with masks is from Marion Zimmer Bradley's _The Mists of Avalon_. Now, with that said, I hope everyone brought their own salt and tequila because I'm just providing the lemons! (I hope I kept it within the R rating.)

Chapter 4 

Minerva was rather shocked at her shameless behavior. Not only had she actually agreed to this escapade, it seemed she was rather enjoying herself. Perhaps it was something the high priest or priestess did? That's it, she thought, they cast some sort of lust spell upon me! The thought died almost as soon it popped into her head. She did have to admit that there was something alluring and exciting about being incognito. This man had no idea who she was, giving her the freedom to act completely out of character. Though for some reason she felt drawn to this mysterious wizard and her feelings of desire were genuine.  
  
Minerva drank in the sight of his now exposed flesh and smiled. He was not by any means perfect, but his body was lean and muscular with a bit of softness around his midsection. He sank down beside her on the grass and began to run his fingertips lightly over her skin. He followed an unseen trail up her arm, across her collarbone, and up her throat. The tips of his fingers traced her lips and she kissed them softly. Returning to their previous occupation, his fingers made their back down to her collar, slowly venturing between her breasts and over her stomach, tickling her slightly. He bent down and kissed her with an unbridled passion that startled the both of them. Minerva automatically remembered the kiss she shared with Albus, her own imagination subsituting her unknown lover with her former teacher. She didn't know whether her own burning need was on account of this man or her fantasy of Albus. As he covered her neck in feathery kisses, Minerva found herself blissfully not caring either way.  
  
She brought his face back up to her own and claimed his lips, illiciting a moan as she felt him take one of her breasts in his hand. Minerva had been with only one other man and compared to that experience this was something completely new. She didn't even know such feelings were possible! Minerva, in a rush of boldness, playfully pushed him onto his back and nipped lightly at his neck. She entagled her fingers in the sprinkling of brown hair that covered his chest as she ran her hands down his body. She wanted to explore every inch of him. They were told they had until sunrise to complete the Rite and at this rate they'd be able to complete it twice! During her inspection of the lower regions of his body, Minerva noticed a peculiar looking scar above his left knee. It looked almost like a map. She thought briefly that he was restraining himself quite well, as she teasingly caressed his stomach, arms and legs. His self-control cracked, however, as she placed a kiss on his right thigh.

* * *

Albus dug his hands into the grass to keep himself from distracting her from her happy examination of his person, but the moment her soft moist lips touched the sensitive skin of his upper thigh, the carnal lust that had been building inside him since she disrobed took over. He moved so fast that he startled her. She fell backwards and he pounced on her like a predator. His hands and lips wanted to be everywhere at once. Albus didn't think he could stand it any longer. He left a trail of hot wet kisses from just behind her ear down to her breasts. He tasted each of them in turn causing her breathing to become ragged.  
  
Travelling further down her body she squirmed as his beard scraped along her stomach. He glanced up the expanse of her naked figure and saw, not the masked woman with red hair, but the young auror who had haunted his fantasies for years. A flicker of light caught his attention and he saw the silver headband that sat above the mask reflecting the candles that surrounded them. Minerva was gone again for the moment. Moving even lower, he dove into the sweet oblivion of her most intimate place. The sharp intake of air and her nails digging their way into his flesh told him that she wasn't quite prepared for such tactics.

* * *

_ Sweet Merlin!_ Minerva was drowning in a sea of sensations unlike she'd ever felt before and she bit her lip to keep from crying out. An unfamiliar feeling began in her lower regions and like a caged animal, it screamed for freedom. She was being driven towards the edge of a cliff, gaining momentum with each breath until finally she was close enough to see the nothingness beyond. Minerva tensed as the release her body craved was granted. She leapt off the cliff and instead of plummeting downward, Minerva rose higher and higher until she was floating among the stars. It took her several minutes to come back down to Earth.  
  
The man moved to cover her body with his and kissed her hungrily. He was by no means finished with her. She could feel his very evident desire against her leg and she shivered in anticipation. He shifted slightly and took her with one swift thrust. Somewhere outside on the grounds, unbeknownst to both of them, the large balefires that were lit by the coven flared up, their flames turning from orange to white.  
  
_'Joined together, two become one.'_  
  
The moon and sun. The chalice and the athame. The Goddess and the God. Magical energy swirled around them as they moved in rhythm with the pulse of the castle and of the very earth. Minerva once again felt the build-up of pleasure; not exactly the same as the first, but just as enjoyable. A sheen of perspiration formed on his body and she watched as the candlelight shimmered against his skin. Time held no meaning for her. Minerva simply existed in this one moment of suspended passion. His movements became more frantic, pushing them both closer to the point of no return. His moans became louder, sending shivers up and down her spine.

* * *

Albus felt that he no longer had control over his body. He had long since turned possession of it over to the primal beast that lurks deep within all men. He could feel the magic on his skin as it began to crack and sizzle in the atmosphere of the room. Years from now he would remember the smell of the grass, the sound of her breathing, and the flicker of the candles all in perfect detail. She was whimpering softly now and he knew she was as close as he was to release. Still holding the same rhythm and beyond any care, Albus failed to notice that his hair was growing longer and changing color. All his attention was focused on the woman writhing beneath him with her eyes shut and mouth slightly open. His glamour was fading. Albus' long auburn had returned. The changes taking place to his head caused the mask to shift and the ties that held it loosened. The woman chose that moment to open her eyes.

* * *

It barely registered to her that his hair was different. She was moaning in time with him, unable to stop herself. Minerva watched in fascination as his eyes turned from their previous hazel to light blue before he closed them. I know those eyes, she thought, but that's impossible. But the mask he wore gave way and it fell from his face, revealing the wizard underneath.  
  
"Albus?" she whispered.  
  
His eyes opened and met hers in surprise. "Minerva?" he sighed.  
  
Before either could react further Minerva gripped his arms as she once again ascended to the heavens in rapture with Albus following close behind. Brilliant white light engulfed them, shooting outwards. It melted every candle in the room and passed through the walls to reach the borders of the school. Those who remained at Hogwarts felt the magic pass through them, renewing their life energy and giving them hope.  
  
Still joined, Albus mumbled an incantation and the room was once again filled with floating candles. "Please take off the mask, Minerva," he said, his voice betraying his exhaustion.  
  
"M-m-my name isn't Minerva," she tried to lie. He reached down to pick up a strand of her hair and held it in front of her face. To her horror it was black, not red. Defeated, she reached behind her head and discarded the mask. It dawned on Minerva that she was naked and pinned beneath Albus, the very man she had imagined early on in this game. She blushed a thousand shades of crimson. He moved to lay beside her. Minerva instinctively tried to cover herself, but gave up seeing the uselessness of such actions. You've just had the most wonderful and fulfilling sexual experience of your life with him, she thought, what's the use now?  
  
"I don't quite know what to say, Minerva," Albus said softly.  
  
"Do you think it worked?" She hoped to avoid the inevitable talk about what just happened, at least until she could gather her bearings a bit more.  
  
"We will just have to wait it out. The doors will only open at sunrise." He paused to play with a lock of her hair. "Minerva, I know I am probably the last man you expected to be beneath the mask especially after the other night. I hope you will not think ill of me."  
  
His voice held a touch of sadness, causing a tear to slide down her cheek and into the grass below. "I could never hate you, Albus. I'm just so overwhelmed by all this. I didn't think I was ready for a kiss, let alone.._this_." Minerva felt an urge to wrap her arms around him.  
  
"There is something I need to say. My dear, you have come to mean so much to me. Ever since your sixth year, you have held a special place in my heart." Albus took a deep breath. "I suppose what I'm trying to tell you is that I lo--"  
  
His words were lost as Minerva covered his mouth with hers, kissing him with the same intensity as when they were strangers to each other. She didn't want to hear him say those words. She had long suspected that his feelings ran deeper than platonic, but she wasn't ready to hear them spoken out loud. Minerva didn't feel ready for the implications of such a declaration. Even though her own feelings were less clouded now and she recognized that she had always been in love with him, there were other obstacles standing in her way. But until the sun rose, she didn't have to think of those things. Albus returned her kiss with fervor and his previous train of thought was lost in a haze of renewed need. Breaking away from him, Minerva stared deep into his twinkling eyes.  
  
"We do have several more hours until daylight breaks," she said suggestively. She leaned down and whispered softly into his ear, "Make love to me."

* * *

Albus awoke to the sound of birds singing outside and covered in a purple robe. He smiled at the sound. It had been quite some time since he last heard the chirpping of birds or the sound of any animal at Hogwarts for that matter. He shrugged off the garment and turned to see if Minerva was still asleep, he found no one. Albus sat up quickly and looked around the ballroom. He was alone. All that remained of her was the ivory mask and the taste of her flesh upon his lips. He put on the robe that she transfigured for him no doubt and left the room. Albus made his way to the nearest window and was filled with happiness at the sight of Hogwarts bursting with life once again. The grass and trees were green again and he could see the giant squid swimming just beneath the surface of the lake. With renewed vigor, he headed off in the direction of Minerva's rooms. He never made it that far as he was accosted by several other professors.  
  
"Have you been outside, Albus?" asked young Kettleburn enthusiastically. "It worked!! Whatever Madame Blanchard's coven did, it worked!!"  
  
In order to protect the secrecy of his involvement in their ritual, Albus was forced to join the impromptu celebration. He would have to wait to see Minerva again.

* * *

A/N: In response to Griselda La Fey's review of chap 2 – Yes, I wrote the poem as well. I'm glad you like it. :-) Sorry I didn't answer sooner.  
  
So, tell me what you think of my first lemon, please?


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Thanks again to everyone who's reading this and kudos to all of you who have left reviews. You guys make my day. Please feel free to leave more! ;-) Now, the plot thickens...

* * *

Chapter 5

Albus would have to wait quite a while to see Minerva, as it turned out. She had woken up that morning with a smile plastered on her face and cradled in the warm arms of one of the most powerful wizards in the world, but for all the wonderful feelings, she couldn't dismiss the awkwardness of the situation. Minerva carefully extracted herself from his hold and watched him sleep. He looked so peaceful and rested, she thought. Knowing it was the coward's way out, she was going to avoid the inevitable discussion of their activities by leaving before he awoke. She turned the thin material she wore last night into a more practical robe and dressed quietly. She did the same to his robe and gently placed it on him. Minerva felt guilty for the pain he'd suffer when he found himself alone, but there were too many things happening in her life and it was all a jumbled mess in her head. She knew from the letter she received from her mother that things were going to get a lot more complicated.  
  
_Perhaps I'm being selfish._ Minerva sighed softly. Of course she was being selfish, but then again, no one told her that at nineteen-years of age she would have to deal with the confusion of love, not to mention the fact that she had just slept with her favorite teacher! Four times, she mentally added. Minerva bent down and kissed him lightly on the forehead. "I'm sorry," she whispered. She walked carefully to the door, thankful of the grass still blanketing the ballroom floor. Minerva looked one more time at Albus, before shutting the door behind her.  
  
It was just after sunrise and there was no one in the hallways from the ballroom to her rooms. The first thing she noticed upon entering them was a vase of flowers. While they had been wilted and crumbling yesterday, they were now in full bloom. She ran to the window and gazed down onto the revitalized land, happy that the ritual was a success. After a quick shower, Minerva gathered up all her clothes and penned a note to Louis, explaining that she had left for her family's home and he could expect her report on their investigation by tomorrow. She considered leaving a letter for Albus, but couldn't think of anything to write besides an apology and she preferred to do that in person. Someday. Ten minutes later, Minerva walked out of Hogwarts with a heavy heart and tears in her eyes, not exactly looking forward to what awaited her at the McGonagall estate.

* * *

"Have you seen Miss McGonagall, Louis?"  
  
"Actually, she left early this morning. Got a letter from her mother a couple days ago, so she went to see her family," answered Louis, inspecting one of the portraits to make sure all was back in order.  
  
"Thank you," Albus said, trying to hide his disappointment. "Good day, my friend." The auror nodded and returned to his work. Albus wandered through the halls, deep in thought. Without realizing, he ended up outside Minerva's quarters. He went inside, hoping that she had left him some sort of message. Her scent still lingered faintly in the room and he inhaled deeply. Albus searched the room, but came up empty-handed and worried, his mind churning with unanswered questions. Why did she run? Why wouldn't she let him tell her he loved her?  
  
Her behavior confounded him to no end. All this running away and mixed signals nonsense. There was no denying the fact that he saw love reflected in her eyes as he made love to her over and over again last night. Albus left the room in a huff, slamming the door on his way out. _I will never understand women!_  
  
"Oculus," he muttered to the statue outside the headmaster's office. He knocked twice and the door opened of its own accord.  
  
"Albus! Do come in. I never got the chance to thank you earlier. Hogwarts owes you so much," gushed Dippet.  
  
The transfiguration teacher sat down and removed his glasses, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Yes, yes, but no one knows what I, excuse me, what we did, so Hogwarts owes me nothing. The important thing is that all seems to be back to normal."  
  
"I'm surprised you are still awake. I would have thought you to be tired after the um..ritual."  
  
Albus placed his half-moon spectacles back on face and looked at his old friend with sadness in his eyes. "Madame Blanchard and yourself set that up, so I'm assuming you both know who the witch was."  
  
Dippet hesitated, unsure of how to answer. "Yes, Albus, we know her real identity. I suggested the two of you actually."  
  
Albus' head snapped to attention. "You? What sort of cruel joke did you think you were playing on me, Armando?"  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
Albus stood, his anger getting the better of him. "Minerva! The magic created by the ritual interfered with our glamours and removed them!"  
  
It took Dippet a few seconds for the implications to sink in. His face fell as he realized how uncomfortable it must have felt. "Albus, dear friend, I am so sorry. It was never my intention to cause any unnecessary duress."  
  
Albus took in a few deep breaths and sat down again. He rarely showed his anger in public and it took only a few minutes to get his temper under control. Sitting down, the fire raging in his eyes was replaced by sadness once more. "I believe you, Armando, but why were we chosen?"  
  
"Madame Blanchard explained that for it to work, the witch and wizard needed to be powerful and have strong ties to Hogwarts. Miss McGonagall and yourself seemed the most logical candidates. Though I do admit that knowing of your mutual attraction made the decision a little easier." Dippet noticed the look of disbelief on his teacher's face. "Yes, Albus, mutual attraction. It's plain as day to me that she is just as infatuated with you as you are with her."  
  
"She's gone, you know," Albus said barely above a whisper. "She left this morning without a word."  
  
"Am I to understand that the revelation of your true selves was less than welcome?"  
  
"It was both a blessing and a curse." Albus went on to explain the events that took place the prior evening, sparing him the intimate details. "I just don't understand it, Armando. I probably scared her off."  
  
"I have been married to the same woman for more than twenty years," said Dippet, "and I still don't understand how her mind works. Give Minerva time. The last few days have been very stressful on us all, perhaps she just needed to get away to clear her head."  
  
Albus nodded and made to leave the office. "Thank you, old friend. I hope you're right."

* * *

Minerva stood on her balcony, looking out onto the farmlands surrounding the McGonagall estate. The weather was dismal today. Dark ominous clouds hung in the sky and a bitter wind began to blow. She didn't care; it matched her mood just fine. She arrived yesterday to much fuss from her mother who complained that she looked far too thin. June McGonagall said this every time she saw her daughter, much to Minerva's chagrin. Her father was more subdued, but he did ask teasingly if she had captured any dark wizards yet. A voice broke her from her thoughts.  
  
"Please come in, Miss Minerva, you'll catch cold!" cried one of their many house-elves.  
  
So as not to give the poor creature a heart attack, Minerva complied and shut the balcony door behind her. "There, now you have nothing to worry about."  
  
"The master wishes to see you in his study, Miss."  
  
"Thank you. I'll be down momentarily." After the house-elf left, Minerva sank down onto her bed. The master was her grandfather, Douglas McGonagall, a strict disciplinarian and tradition bound man whose fierce family honor was known throughout the wizarding community. Neither she nor her sister and brother had been close to him. He was not the usual doting grandfather and had always been of the belief that children should be seen and not heard. It wasn't until she left for her final year at Hogwarts that he actually spoke more than two words to her. "Do this family proud, Minerva." She did just that, becoming head girl and scoring the highest of her class on her exams. After a deep breath and a quick glance in the mirror to make sure she was fit to be seen, Minerva left the sanctuary of her room.  
  
Her arrival was heralded by a house-elf and upon entering the study, Minerva noticed that her father and two other gentlemen stood near her grandfather.  
  
"Come in, child," said Douglas, his voice deep and raspy with age. "It has been too long since I have had the pleasure of looking upon your sweet face."  
  
Pretty words, she thought, nothing more. Obediently, Minerva crossed the room gracefully and kissed him lightly on each cheek. "It is good to see you too, Grandfather." She hoped he wouldn't see through her lies.  
  
"Minerva, you remember Mr. Stevenson, don't you?"  
  
She nodded to her grandfather and smiled at the older wizard next to her father. "Hello, how nice to see you again."  
  
Stevenson smiled, taking her hand in his and kissing it softly. "And you as well, Miss McGonagall."  
  
Douglas spoke again. "I don't believe you ever met young Logan. Step forward, boy, don't be shy!" The other man stepped forward and smiled awkwardly at her. He looked to be a few years older than Minerva with sandy blonde hair and green eyes. She thought him quite handsome. "Minerva, this is Logan Stevenson. He is Mr. Stevenson's second eldest son."  
  
"How do you do?" she said. At the insistence of his father, Logan took her hand and kissed it quickly, unable to meet her gaze.  
  
"Why don't you show Logan around the manor, my dear, while we discuss some things. I believe the library would be an excellent place to start and it would give the two of you a chance to get to know one another."  
  
Minerva looked at her father, who for some reason refused to look her in the face and remained silent. "Of course, Grandfather. The library is this way, sir." The young man followed her out the door, leaving their elders to speak amongst themselves. As they walked down the hall, she addressed the nervous man beside her. "I apologize for my grandfather, he can be very overbearing at times."  
  
He seemed to relax a little. "I'm sorry. I'm not usually so reticent, but your grandfather, to be quite frank, scares me to death!" They made idle small talk the rest of the way to the library. He marveled at the amount of books, commenting on the ones he had read or heard about.  
  
Logan seemed like a nice young man. She learned that he was twenty-three, an apprentice medi-wizard, and an amateur painter. Participating in meaningless chatter took her mind off of the situation with Albus, if only for a little while. The manner in which her grandfather forced them to spend time in each other's company made her suspicious and she decided to ask Logan about it.  
  
"Do you know what business brings your father to our estate?"  
  
He paused from reading a passage in a book on the medicinal properties of flowers to look at her, a perplexed expression on his face. "I thought you knew."  
  
"What am I supposed to know?" her voice changed slightly as her temper flared.  
  
Logan looked nervous again. "I'm not quite sure how to put this." He suddenly found something intriguing on the carpeting of the library. "Umm...you and I are to be married."  
  
Minerva moved her mouth to say something, but no sound came out. Only when he heard the thump of her body hitting the floor, did Logan look in her direction.

* * *

_ Dearest Minerva._ Albus shook his head and tapped the parchment with his wand, vanishing the heading. _Dear Miss McGonagall._ Better to be more formal, he thought. The last letter he penned to her began with the first endearment and he had received no response. Now, more than four weeks since Beltane, Albus decided to try again. He kept this letter fairly short, sticking to inquiries after her health and job, not mentioning anything about that fateful night. Several minutes later, he attached it to one of the school's owls and released it out the window.  
  
His mood had not improved in the last few weeks. During the week, his classes served as a welcome distraction from the heartache he was experiencing, but even his students noticed the change in his demeanor. Albus had been trying to appear his old, eccentric self, but he was never a brilliant actor. He had spoken to Louis a few nights ago and was informed that Minerva had not reported back to work since she went home. He said he received a short note from her explaining that she wasn't feeling well and wasn't sure when she'd be back. Now on top of his sorrow, Albus felt anxious about her well-being.  
  
Peter Flutterby appeared in the doorway and knocked lightly on the open door to alert the other professor to his presence. "Would you like to come with us to the Hog's Head? I don't know what's been bothering you, but you sure look like you could use a drink."  
  
"I think you're right, Peter, and since you mentioned it, you have the honor of buying my first glass!"  
  
"That's the spirit, man!"

* * *

Minerva had given up arguing two weeks after Logan's revelation. No one would listen to her objections. Her mother rambled on and on about the wedding plans, consulting her older sister, Meditrina, as to the flowers and other such nonsense. Her brother, Martius, felt sympathetic, but in the end did nothing to help convince her parents and grandfather that this was a colossal mistake. Minerva's father expressed his regret that she was part of an arranged marriage that was mainly used to seal a contract between their clan and the Stevenson's.  
  
"I refuse to be used as collateral, Papa! I'm not even finished with my training. Am I supposed to give up my dreams of becoming a full-fledged auror simply because Grandfather wishes to increase our family's wealth and connections? Does what I want mean nothing?"  
  
He placed his arms around his daughter and held her as she cried. "I am sorry, my love, but there is nothing I can do."  
  
Minerva had never hated anyone enough to wish them dead besides Grindelwald, but she was currently harboring a great longing to see the old head of the McGonagall family sleeping peacefully six feet below the ground. She had locked herself in her room for the last two nights, only leaving to sneak food from the kitchens after everyone else had gone to bed. She would have gladly starved in protest, but it seemed she was constantly hungry and nothing would satiate her for long.  
  
She walked to her writing desk and opened one of the drawers, pulling up on the bottom panel to reveal a secret compartment. Minerva pulled out the letters that Albus had been sending her. There were four of them now, each one relatively the same. She hadn't seen him in nearly six weeks, nor had she written him back. She had no idea how to explain things to him, but she needed to and he would hear it from her own lips, not written on a piece of parchment. The term had just ended at Hogwarts, so many of the teacher's would be gone for the summer. She knew that Albus was planning on staying at the school in order to help reinforce the protective wards on the castle. Tomorrow she would return to Hogwarts and try to salvage what she could of their friendship, even though her feelings were well beyond platonic.

* * *

A/N: Now for a bit of useless trivia. The other McGonagall siblings names are also from Roman mythology. Meditrina is the goddess of wine and health, while Martius is derived from Mars, the god of war.

Oh, to Angeldust aka Evilwoman: No my previous chapter's A/N wasn't directed at you, but it did get me thinking that some people might be turned off by too much pagan imagery. Thanks for your review though. :-)


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: First off, to anyone who read "Why is it Always Me?" : Thank you so much! I had a lot of fun writing it and I'm glad I was able to make you guys laugh. Now, back to my more serious fics. Don't worry, there are no riding crops in this story! I hope you guys are enjoying this story, I've already got a sequal planned. ;-)

-April :-)

* * *

Chapter 6  
  
Watching the sun rise over the Highlands had always been a favorite pastime for Minerva, ever since she was a little girl. The soft orange and red hues never failed to take her breath away. Nausea woke her about a half hour before dawn causing her to empty the contents of her stomach into the waste bin next to her desk. She wouldn't have made it to the bathroom. Now on top of all this madness, I'm getting ill, she thought. Her tartan bag, a gift from her beloved grandmother, waited patiently on the bed.  
  
Knowing that she had to leave before the rest of the household woke up, Minerva put on her traveling cloak and grabbed the bag. She was going by Floo to the Leaky Cauldron and from there she would apparate to Hogsmeade. The fireplace in her room was not connected, so she decided to use the one in her father's study. She arrived without fuss and took a few minutes to leave him a note. It said that she would be gone a couple of days and not to worry.  
  
"The Leaky Cauldron!"  
  
After a rather bumpy ride, Minerva stepped out of the hearth and ran straight for the loo. Once the world stopped spinning and her stomach settled, Minerva decided that some fresh air was just what she needed. She strolled along Diagon Alley, watching the shopkeepers get their businesses ready for the day. As she passed Madame Malkin's, two women were talking excitedly to one another and pointing to a set of robes on display in the window. They were white with frilly lace adorning the sleeves. A sign read, "New Wedding Robes Available." The two witches, obviously mother and daughter, chattered on about how lovely the younger one would look in them. Minerva wondered if she would have to endure such nonsense. Highly doubtful, she thought. It was tradition for the mother of the bride to make the wedding robes and she didn't think that would change just for her. Trina's had been breathtaking, but she was also their mother's favorite. Feeling that she'd delayed the inevitable long enough, Minerva apparated with a loud pop, startling the two witches in the process.

* * *

Albus concentrated on the words of the Anti-apparation spell, holding his wand out in front of him. He resembled a conductor leading a symphony. He was still exhausted from the previous night's round of wards and charms. The incantation complete, Albus headed back to the castle. He wasn't quite prepared for the sight that greeted him when he reached his office.  
  
"Minerva!"  
  
She stood at his window, bathed in the morning light and still wearing her green traveling cloak. Her face seemed more gaunt than before and the dark circles under her eyes told him that she had had just as many sleepless nights as he. Albus still thought she was the most beautiful woman in the world.  
  
"Hello, Professor Dumbledore," she said softly. I see we're back to formalities, he thought. He shut the door behind him and crossed the room to stand next to her.  
  
Minerva suddenly felt quite warm and avoided looking him in the face for fear that she would lose her resolve. Being so close to him brought back all the feelings of that night. The way his hands caressed her; the way his hot breath tickled her neck as she drowned in a sea of endless pleasure.  
  
Albus noticed her distress and moved away, sitting down in one of the chairs in front of his desk. "You left without saying goodbye." _No sense in dancing around the issue_.  
  
He had tried to sound as nonchalant as possible, but she could hear the heartache in his voice. She continued to stare out of the window, contemplating what she should say to that. "I was a coward. I couldn't face you in the morning." Minerva sighed and her shoulders slouched down like she carried the weight of the world. "I'm so sorry to have caused you pain." She choked on the last word and started to cry, silently, careful not to show him her face.  
  
Albus looked at the woman before him and wondered what had happened to turn her from a confident, headstrong leader to this. It pained him to see her this way. Not really caring at the moment whether he made her uncomfortable, Albus got out of the chair and walked towards her. Minerva jumped slightly as he placed both hands on her shoulders. The contact caused a violent shake and she sobbed even harder. Stop it, her mind screamed. She wasn't even sure why she had started in the first place. Perhaps it was being so close to him and knowing that she was promised to another. _A promise you didn't make_. Perhaps it was because seeing his light blue eyes again made her realize with painful clarity that he was the only man who would ever make her feel complete.  
  
He turned her to face him, gently, and she buried her face in his chest. Albus wrapped his arms around her and held her tightly. His heart beat faster when he felt her slender arms hug him back, seeking his comfort. He reached up to stroke her hair. "Shhh, my love, I'm here," he whispered.  
  
All her plans flew right out the window. She inhaled his scent and snuggled closer. The flow of tears stopped, but she still shuddered now and then. In his arms, Minerva felt that nothing in the world could harm her and she didn't want to let go of that feeling. She had come to Hogwarts today to apologize and hopefully walk away with their friendship still in tact. No, her mind protested, I am not free to choose this path. Reluctantly, she loosened her grip on him, but he refused to break contact.  
  
"Please, let me go," she asked.  
  
"I already did that once and look where it got us."  
  
"Albus, please," she begged, trying once again to move away. He let go, but remained within her territory.  
  
"Minerva, don't do this." His voice was filled with loneliness and she could feel the tears threatening again. "I cannot be silent any longer--"  
  
She cut him off. "There's nothing that needs to be said."  
  
"Yes, there is! Don't shut me out, my dear. You need to know how much I love you, how much I need you. I am a man who has been alone too long in a hot desert, forever seeking that which would sustain him. You are my oasis, but like a mirage you always disappear and I am left to wander again until I am fortunate to catch a glimpse of your beauty once more. Every time you walked back into my life, Minerva, I would drink in the sight of you, hoping to quench my thirst. I love you, but if you can look me in the eyes and tell me that you do not feel the same, I will never bring it up again."  
  
A thousand butterflies erupted in the pit of her stomach as the meaning of his words hit home. If she stayed with him, her grandfather would renounce her and exile her from the family. Was true love more important than her family? She looked into his eyes, which were bright and shining with unshed tears. Could she tell him that she didn't love him? Not in a million years. She was never a great liar and she learned from her school days that you could hide nothing from this man. He was giving her a choice; something her family didn't feel was necessary. The only choice in life that she made solely on her own was her decision to become an auror. Her conscience was divided, both sides arguing over her decision. _For once in your life, Minerva, think of your own happiness!_  
  
"Albus, my life is so complicated right now," she said, searching for the words.  
  
He interrupted her, his voice full of desperation. "Do you love me?"  
  
"Yes!" she shouted. "Merlin, help me, I do. I love you more than anything." She threw her arms around his neck and pulled him down to kiss him with a passion that had been building for weeks. He recovered quickly and encircled her waist, returning the kiss with equal intensity. His heart soared, the melancholy of the last few weeks washing away in a tide of hope. They broke apart and gazed at each other, breathing heavily. Albus smiled a grin so wide that his cheeks hurt, but he didn't care. Minerva returned it with one of her own, but it was replaced suddenly by a look of panic.  
  
Her eyes fluttered closed and she lost her balance, grabbing onto his arms to steady herself. "Albus, I need to--" She never finished her sentence as she pushed away from him and promptly threw up on the rug in front of the window. She took his offered handkerchief and wiped her mouth, cursing the bad timing of it all. "I'm sorry, Albus. I know this isn't the way the moment was supposed to go."  
  
"Don't worry, my love," he said, cleaning up the floor with a swish of his wand. "What is the matter?"  
  
"I'm not sure. It's probably just the flu or something."  
  
"Come, I'm taking you to the Hospital Wing," he held out his arm for her to take. She started to protest, but another wave of dizziness came over her. "Don't argue, Minerva."

* * *

"Good day, Albus!" greeted the medi-witch. "Oh, and Miss McGonagall! How nice to see you again."  
  
"Brenna, Miss McGonagall isn't feeling well. Perhaps, you could take a look at her?" asked Albus. Minerva's stubbornness was about to voice itself, but was silenced as she grabbed a bucket near one of the beds.  
  
"Oh, dear," observed Madame O'Connor. "Lie down, this instant!" She pulled the curtains around, blocking Albus' view. "You can wait in my office, if you like, Albus." At that moment, Professor Kettleburn walked in and approached him.  
  
"There you are, Albus. Can I get your assistance outside? Something has the hippogriffs in a right state." Albus glanced briefly at the curtained hospital bed, torn between wanting to stay with Minerva and helping the young man out. "It shouldn't take too long. I just need another person to help me guide them back into the stables," Kettleburn added as if sensing Albus' inner turmoil. The older wizard nodded and followed him out of the infirmary.  
  
Fifteen minutes later, all of the hippogriffs were secure in their stable. As it turned out, a fox had gotten into their enclosure, spooking the poor beasts. It ran off into the Forbidden Forest so fast that they only managed to glimpse its bushy red tail. Albus returned to the hospital wing as fast as he could, hoping that Brenna was still examining Minerva and that they hadn't noticed his absence. When he got there, the curtain was still drawn, but he could hear the medi-witch's voice. He silently crept closer, hoping to hear what was ailing Minerva.  
  
"Well, Miss McGonagall, I suggest you take this potion every morning before you eat. It will help with your nausea and morning sickness until it subsides at about 13 or 14 weeks. Here are some vitamin supplements as well that you need to take daily so that the baby grows to be healthy."  
  
Albus stopped in mid-stride. _Baby?_ He sat dumbfounded on the nearest bed. _Minerva's pregnant?_ He wasn't even sure if he heard things correctly. The curtain was moved aside and the medi-witch gave a startled shriek.  
  
"Oh! I didn't know you were there, Professor!" She noted the somewhat bewildered look on his face; there was similar one on the young lady's. Madame O'Connor had asked when Minerva was going to tell the father, but seeing the way they were staring at each other, Minerva didn't need to tell him. She had a suspicion that he already knew. "Miss McGonagall will be fine, but are you quite alright?" Albus shook himself from his trance and nodded.  
  
"Oh, I'm fine, thank you, Brenna."  
  
"I'll be in my office if you need me." She walked towards the back of wing, leaving the two alone.  
  
Minerva sat down beside him on the bed, her mind still trying to come to grips with the fact that there was another life growing inside her. This only complicates things further, she thought sadly. She looked at the man sitting next to her. He was staring off into space, his eyes wide open. "Albus?" she said tentatively. "I take it you overheard all of that?"  
  
"Not all of it," he answered, "but enough to know what's going on. You're going to have a baby." It was strange hearing himself say those words. "We're going to have a baby."  
  
Minerva sighed, placing her head in her hands. "I should have cast a contraceptive charm! Why didn't I think of such a precaution?"  
  
He gingerly touched her arm and she looked up at him. "My dear, we participated in a very powerful fertility ritual. I believe that even if you had cast the charm, the magic we created would have overpowered it just like our glamours."  
  
She smiled weakly. "I suppose you're right."  
  
"Come, my love, let us discuss this more in private."  
  
Once in Albus' quarters he summoned some tea and cucumber sandwiches, which Minerva attacked veraciously. She had eaten the entire plateful before Albus could even finish one. "Sorry," she said sheepishly.  
  
He smiled broadly. "That's quite alright. You're eating for two now!"  
  
"Albus," Minerva began in a serious tone, "what are we going to do?"  
  
"Simple! We'll get married, have a beautiful baby, and live happily ever after." He grabbed another sandwich.  
  
"This isn't a fairy tale! It isn't that easy, I'm afraid." Minerva got up and began to pace. Concerned, Albus put down his sandwich, his forehead furrowed with worry.  
  
"Why can't it be that easy? What are you not telling me?"  
  
"My grandfather has promised my hand in marriage without my consent! The wedding is being arranged as we speak." She started to pace faster and her infamous temper was beginning to surface. "How dare he use me as collateral! That insufferable, old bastard doesn't have a compassionate bone in his body. I'm so sick of my life being lived for me. Doesn't anyone ever ask me what I want?"  
  
Albus moved from his seat and touched her shoulders to still her movements. His hand delicately caressed her cheek. "What do you want, my love?"  
  
She was so lost in his sapphire eyes that she almost forgot to breathe. After a few seconds, she smiled wistfully. "I want to marry you, have a beautiful baby, and live happily ever after."  
  
He leaned forward to place a gentle kiss on her lips, but it soon intensified into much more. They had greatly craved the other's touch and now were able to give in to their desires. Minerva ran her fingers through his long auburn hair, relishing in its soft texture. His tongue ran along her bottom lip, asking for admittance and she parted her lips to grant it. A heat started low on her body and was steadily rising with each passing minute. Albus moved from her mouth down to her chin and from there, down to her neck. She titled her head, giving him more access, and moaned audibly when he suckled the lobe of her ear.  
  
He looked at her with eyes darkened with desire and before she knew what was happening, he lifted her off the ground and headed for his bedroom. She retaliated by nibbling on his neck, right behind his ear. He growled, quickening his steps. After laying her down on the bed, he began to frantically remove his clothing.  
  
"Albus, you should probably remove your boots before you take off your trousers," commented Minerva, giggling.  
  
"Or I could just do this." He snapped his fingers and all of his clothes disappeared. It took Minerva a few seconds to realize that her robes were gone as well and any reprimand she may have had for him was effectively cut off by a fiery kiss. He covered her body with his and looked at her with concern on his face. "Are you sure it's safe for us to do this? I mean, with the baby and all?" He knew it was probably too late to ask such a question, but he was blinded by passion earlier.  
  
"Don't worry." Those two words was all the encouragement he needed. Their lovemaking was somewhat frantic, but they both knew that there would be time later for tenderness. He collapsed next to her on the bed, both a little sweaty, but fully sated.  
  
"I love you, Albus."  
  
"And I love you, my sweet Minerva," he replied, kissing her on the forehead. After adjourning to the shower, Albus tucked Minerva into his bed. She had started to fall asleep while they were washing, but she insisted that it was only noon and she never took naps. Of course, she was out as soon as her head hit the pillow. Albus brushed a stray hair out of her face. His hand wandered lower to her stomach and he touched it, softly, so as not to disturb her. It worried him how much sway her grandfather had over their family. That was _his_ child growing in her belly and he vowed then and there that he would do whatever it took to protect them both.

* * *

Thanks for reading! Please review! ;-)


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Sorry it's been awhile. I meant to finish this chapter days ago, but RL got in the way. I hit some writer's block with this chapter, but I finally got through it. I hope you like it! Please review!

* * *

Chapter 7

Minerva awoke just after sundown and looked around the room for Albus. He was nowhere to be found, but on the pillow next to her was a long stemmed rose with a small note attached. He wrote to tell her that he was finishing up the last of the enchantments for the castle's defenses. She smiled at his closing. _'Ever yours, Albus.'_ She stretched her tired muscles and walked around his bedroom. It was beautifully furnished in maroon and gold, a tribute to his house affiliation. There were several portraits on the fireplace mantle and she moved in for a closer inspection. One was a picture of Albus standing next to a man that resembled him, but with browner hair and no beard. They were both laughing like they'd just heard a joke. That must be Aberforth, she thought. A well-dressed couple in turn-of- the-century clothing looked out at her from another frame. They looked very happy and the woman gave Minerva a little wave.  
  
"Those are my parents."  
  
Minerva gasped and turned around, clutching her chest. "Good Merlin! Don't scare me like that, Albus!"  
  
He stood behind her and put his arms around her waist. "I am sorry, my dear."  
  
She looked back at the portrait of Mr. and Mrs. Dumbledore. "You look just like your father." She turned her head slightly and lightly kissed his cheek. He placed both hands on her stomach and nuzzled her neck.  
  
"Well, handsome men do tend to run in the Dumbledore family and I'm sure our son will have to beat off the women with a broomstick." Minerva spun around to face him.  
  
"A son, you say?" she teased.  
  
"Of course! He'll be a strapping young lad and I shall teach him how to fish, how to fence..."  
  
"Albus Dumbledore, you are not going to give our child a sword or any other sharp object for that matter." She shook her finger at him to emphasize her argument.  
  
He looked crestfallen. "It's not a sword, it's a foil, though a claymore for his third birthday would be quite fitting." His eyes twinkled in amusement at the shocked look on her face. "I'm only joking, my love."  
  
She batted his arm playfully and he was just about to pull her in for a kiss when a house-elf materialized next to them. "Professor, sir, there is someone to see you. He is waiting in your office," she said.  
  
"Thank you, Milly. Tell him I will be there shortly." The house-elf nodded and disappeared. Albus finished his earlier action and kissed her soundly, lifting her off the ground. "I'll be back as soon as possible."

* * *

Albus entered his office by way of a secret passage in his study. A young man in his mid-twenties stood with his arms crossed near the desk. Something about his dark hair and jaw line seemed familiar. It wasn't until he spoke that he knew why.  
  
"Is my sister here?" he asked, his accent more prominent than Minerva's.  
  
Albus moved closer. "You must be Martius. I've heard many good things about you." The younger man looked at Albus with both respect and mistrust. "What makes you think that Minerva is here?"  
  
Martius held up a bundle of letters and Albus recognized them instantly as the ones he had been sending to her. "Min left in such a hurry that she left these on her desk. Before Father found the note she left for him, he sent me up to her room, where I didn't find my sister, but these instead."  
  
"How dare you read her letters! Those were not meant for you or anyone else." The sudden increase of volume in Albus' voice caused Martius to flinch somewhat.  
  
"We are only trying to protect her and given the contents of your first letter, we haven't been doing enough! My father and grandfather insist that I bring Minerva home at once."  
  
Albus took a deep breath in an effort to get a hold of his temper. "I think Minerva has had enough of her life dictated by others. She is--"  
  
Martius interrupted him. "Please, sir, if my sister is here then take me to her."  
  
"Very well, follow me."

* * *

Minerva floated about the room, humming happily to herself. Being in love does strange things to you, she concluded. Just a few days ago she was miserable and now she was walking on air. She was currently setting up a small dining table for two, complete with candles. She had Milly bring up some food, knowing Albus would be hungry. Minerva was thankful for the magically refilling serving dishes, as she couldn't keep herself from sampling one or two of the courses. While she was setting out the utensils, she heard the door open behind her and the sound of Albus' boots on the stone floor.  
  
She spoke as she turned around. "Albus, I hope you don't mind, but I--" Minerva stopped speaking when she saw that he was not alone. "Martius? What are you doing here?"  
  
"It's nice to see you too, Min." He watched as Albus moved to stand next to her. "I've been sent to take you home."  
  
"Sent? How did you know where to find me?" He held up the letters, just as he did with Albus. Minerva's face twisted in anger. She took three steps and snatched the letters out his hand. "You had no right to read these!"  
  
"We were concerned," Martius said. "You left without saying a word to anyone and Father was worried."  
  
Minerva's temper was steadily escalating. "We? Did Father read them too? Our grandfather?"  
  
Her brother, at least, had the decency to look remorseful. "We all did and suffice it to say, Grandfather isn't very pleased with you."  
  
"To hell with the old bastard!"  
  
"Minerva!" cried both Martius and Albus.  
  
She continued unaffected. "I am not going to be used any longer and I refuse to marry a man I do not love simply to appease the family. I have my own happiness to think about!"  
  
"Min, please calm down. Think of what you are doing to your reputation by staying with your professor of all people!" he pleaded to his sister.  
  
Minerva edged even closer to Albus to show that she was not going to give him up again. "Albus is no longer my professor. We are both adults capable of making our own decisions. Hang my reputation! I don't care. My engagement hasn't been announced so there is nothing to ruin it."  
  
"Grandfather sent out the wedding banns first thing this morning. It'll probably make tomorrow's Daily Prophet." Martius looked at the ground suddenly and braced himself for the aftermath.  
  
For once she didn't know what to say. Minerva stared mutely at her brother, her mind trying to comprehend the consequences. "I'll just call it off. I love Albus, Martius, and I want to marry him."  
  
Albus decided it was time to step in. "Listen, if all your grandfather is worried about is increasing your family's holdings than I will match whatever offer this other gentleman has made."  
  
Martius opened his mouth to speak, but was cut off by his sister. "You will do no such thing, Albus! I appreciate it, but I refuse to be haggled over. I am not a piece of merchandise."  
  
Her brother regarded the couple standing before him, seeing for the first time since he arrived just how much they truly cared about each other. He addressed Albus. "Do you love my sister?"  
  
"Utterly and wholeheartedly." The depth of feeling behind his conviction satisfied her brother and he turned to smile at Minerva.  
  
"My dear sister, if this is what you truly want then I will help you in any way I can." Minerva threw her arms around him and hugged him soundly.  
  
"You will?" she asked with tears in her eyes. "There is something else you should know. I'm going to have a baby." Martius looked at his little sister for a few moments without saying anything. "Please say something. Are you terribly angry with me?"  
  
"Oh, Minerva, this is unexpected." He eyed Albus suspiciously. "At least you plan on making an honest woman out of her, otherwise I'd be forced to challenge you to a duel."  
  
"Even if Minerva wasn't with child, I would still want to marry her." Albus put his arm around her and kissed the top of her head lightly.  
  
Martius sighed and looked at the pair of them seriously. "It is not _I_ that you need to convince of that, sir."

* * *

Immediately after dinner, the trio apparated from Hogsmeade to the McGonagall estate. The siblings had to refresh the transfiguration professor's memory, as it had been many years since he set foot in their home. As they slowly walked up to the house, Albus looked around and noticed some ruins nearby. He asked Minerva about them.  
  
"That was the castle our ancestors built when they first settled here. Our grandfather had it torn down so he could build a more modern structure, in his words. My grandmother convinced him to at least keep some of the remains on the grounds," she answered him.  
  
They entered the manor and were met by a house-elf. "Where is the master?" asked Martius.  
  
"The master is in his study," came its reply.  
  
Martius led them down the hall on the left and up to a set of mahogany doors. Minerva's could feel her courage wavering and she squeezed Albus' hand for help. He brought it up to his lips and kissed it softly.  
  
"Are you ready?" her brother asked. She couldn't find her voice, so she nodded instead. Martius knocked on the door and opened it after hearing the commanding voice of their grandfather. Minerva let go of Albus' hand and followed her brother inside.  
  
"Good, Martius, you have returned with our dear Minerva," Douglas said, "and the rival as well." Logan and their father, William, flanked him. Minerva had hoped that her fiancé would be absent; this was hard enough for her without him present. She actually quite liked him and thought he was a good man, so she hoped he wouldn't be too upset. Her grandfather eyed her coolly, while her father found something interesting in the fireplace. The long silence was grating on her nerves, but she knew better than to speak first. This was Douglas' domain and you only spoke when spoken to. "I had thought you a clever girl, Minerva, but I see now that you can be manipulated by love just as well as the stupid ones. What, in Merlin's name, possessed you to involve yourself with this man? Did you not think of your duties to this family? You were born into privilege and with that comes certain obligations. That is what you were taught from the very beginning." He paused to finish off his brandy. "You will marry young Mr. Stevenson, am I clear? I already sent out the wedding announcements."  
  
"I refuse," she said softly, her voice suddenly dry and hoarse. "I refuse."  
  
Douglas looked at his granddaughter as if she had grown another head. "You have no say in the matter."  
  
Minerva couldn't hold back any longer and feelings that had been building up for nineteen years were finally coming to the surface. "Yes, I do have a say in the matter! I am not some cow that you can sell off to the highest bidder. I am my own woman and will not allow you to make my decisions for me anymore. I am in love with Albus Dumbledore and he with me. With or without your consent, I plan on marrying him!" That seemed to get her father's attention and he spoke out.  
  
"Minerva, think about what you're saying."  
  
"I'm sorry, Father, but I know exactly what I'm saying," she replied.  
  
Douglas slammed his glass down onto the mantle. "Foolish girl! Do you not realize that your refusal effects not only your family, but the Stevenson's as well?"  
  
Albus chose this moment to step forward, but instead of addressing her grandfather, he spoke to Logan. "Mr. Stevenson, I am quite willing to compensate your family for what they will lose by dissolving the contract." He knew it was quite rude of him to do so, but he found that he rather wanted to slight Douglas McGonagall.  
  
"I thank you, sir, I will pass that on to my father," the young man answered. Minerva shot Albus a stern look and opened her mouth, but he held up his hand to silence her. He knew she didn't want him putting up any money for her, but he would rather have to only deal with the wrath of one family as opposed to two. By this point, the old patriarch was livid.  
  
"You will do no such thing! This marriage will go through as planned."  
  
"Grandfather," Martius said, "perhaps an alliance with the Dumbledores would be just as advantageous. They are a very prestigious family."  
  
"I can't believe what I am hearing. You are defending your sister's choice? As I said before, you will wed Logan. William, make you daughter see reason."  
  
William McGonagall looked into his daughter eyes. She was pleading with him to help her. He glanced at Albus, slightly taken aback that his little girl would fall in love with a man older than her grandfather even if he didn't look his age. He had met him a few times during Minerva's school career at Hogwarts, he even invited him to dine here once, and found him to be an excellent fellow. He took in a deep breath and let it out slowly. "I think Martius is right. We should not dismiss an alliance with the noble Dumbledore family. They have various estates in England and Scotland. Am I correct?" Albus nodded, shocked that her father appeared to be on their side. Minerva wanted to hug him, but remained where she stood.  
  
"Has everyone in this room gone mad? You have always had a soft spot for her, William. You spoiled her and now look how she's turned out. My word is final. Minerva go upstairs to your room and as for you," Douglas turned to stare at Albus, "get out of my house and if you come near my granddaughter again you'll wish you'd never heard the name McGonagall."  
  
Minerva knew he wouldn't budge, so she decided to divulge the one bit of information she wasn't prepared to give. "No! I am carrying his child!" All eyes in the room snapped to her face. She saw disappointment in her father's eyes and anger in Douglas'. She hoped that her grandfather would have to allow Albus to marry her in order to salvage her reputation. How wrong she had been.

* * *

A/N: This is starting to have a sort of Regency feel to it. That's my fault since Jane Austen happens to be one of my favorite authors and Lady Catherine from Pride and Prejudice has been an inspiration for Douglas. Hope nobody minds. The wizarding world always seemed a bit old fashioned to me, so I think it works. Thanks for reading, as always! :-)


	8. Chapter 8

* * *

A/N: Wow! I can't believe I managed to update two of my fics within a day of each other. Yay me! Sorry it's taken a while, but things came up. Thanks to Nerweniel for a Latin translation and TartanPhoenix for looking over a part for me. Of course, a special thanks to everyone who's still reading this and taken the time to review! I love you guys.

Be warned there is a lemon wedge at the end of the chapter, so if you're offended by that sort of thing, don't read it. This ain't a rated R fic for nothing.

-April ;-)

* * *

Disclaimer: I still own nothing related to Harry Potter. All other characters are mine though. :-)

Chapter 8

The room remained deathly quiet and the only sounds were the sobs that escaped from Minerva. Douglas remained motionless, staring at his grandchild with a face as vacant as an empty house. Martius braced himself for the impending chaos. Logan and her father both held expressions of shock and looked back and forth between Albus and Minerva. Without warning, all the glasses that the men had been drinking out of shattered. Douglas' hand had begun to shake, ever so slightly and he spoke in a deep whisper.

"I renounce you." Minerva took a sharp intake of breath. William stepped in immediately.

"Father, please, is this really necessary?"

"Silence! I am the head of this family, not you!" He turned his attention back to Minerva, moving menacingly closer to her. "You are no longer a part of this family, do you hear me? As of this moment, I have only two grandchildren. Your inheritance and dowry are now null and void. Take all of your things and remove yourself from my sight!"

"You can't do this!" Minerva cried. Albus was discouraged by Douglas' declaration, but was not very surprised. At least, they would have each other, he thought.

"Yes, I can! You should have thought of that before you sullied yourself with his bastard! You are no better than the whores and trollops of Knockturn Alley."

The air inside the study took on an ominous atmosphere. Unseen energies swirled about the room creating a sense of fear and foreboding in all the occupants. Douglas stepped back from Minerva, his hardened face now filled with uneasiness. "I will not allow anyone to speak to Minerva like that." Albus' voice came out deep and filled with white-hot anger.

"Are you threatening me in my own house, Dumbledore?" Douglas seemed to recover enough to fight back. He was nowhere near as powerful as Albus, but he was still quite formidable.

"If you continue to insult her, then yes I am," replied Albus.

Minerva stared in horror as the two men sized each other up. "Stop it, both of you!" she cried before running out of the room in tears.

"Minerva!" cried Martius. He started moving towards the door, but Logan beat him there.

"I'll go after her," he said, pulling open the door. "You make sure those two don't kill each other." He indicated Albus and Douglas, both oblivious to the fact that Minerva had stormed out.

* * *

Logan saw her run up the stairs. He caught up with her as she flung herself on the bed in her room. "Minerva?" he said softly.

She turned to look at him, wiping at the tears running down her cheeks. "Logan, I'm sorry you had to be caught up in this mess, but I just can't marry someone I don't love, especially when I already love another."

He sat down on the bed next to her and smiled. "Don't worry about me. I understand and if I were in your position, I probably would have done the same thing. Now, you need to calm yourself. The stress isn't good for your baby."

Minerva looked at him in wonder. "How can you be so kind to me after what I've done?"

"Quite easily. Both of us were forced into this, so there was no prior attachment on either part. I would like to remain friends however, although I'm sure my father will be just as angry as your grandfather."

She touched his arm and smiled. "You're a good man, Logan. I would be glad to stay friends."

* * *

"Gentlemen, please! Calm down," shouted William.

Albus, still reeling with hostility, backed down slowly. He had lost his temper and for that, he felt ashamed. He looked around for Minerva and was concerned when he didn't find her. He turned to Martius. "Where is she?"

"She ran out. I think she went upstairs."

Albus turned without another glance at Douglas and headed out the door. William and Martius followed hastily. Douglas' voice boomed through the door as it was shut. "Go on, get out of here and take my guttersnipe of a granddaughter! She's not welcome anymore! You hear me? Not welcome!"

Albus felt a hand on his shoulder, as he was about to ascend the stairs. He turned to see the stricken face of Minerva's father. "Come with me, please. There are things we need to discuss." Once they were settled in William's library, Albus let out a deep sigh. "Please, let me speak plainly, Professor. It's obvious to me that you love my daughter, but the circumstances being as they are make me uneasy. I had hoped my daughter married before she became with child."

Albus stroked his beard thoughtfully. "I understand your concerns, but there is an explanation for our predicament and not the customary one as you might think." Albus proceeded to explain to him what Minerva and he had done in order to restore life back to the school, including the exact nature of the ritual.

William listened in surprise. "How very like Minerva to be willing to do anything to help combat evil. Thank you for sharing this with me. I admit that it sheds new light on this whole mess, but unfortunately my father will not see it any other way."

"If I may ask, William, why does your father still insist on arranged marriages and alliances?"

The other man let out a frustrated sigh. "My father is part of that group of wizards who still adhere to old practices. Family means everything to him, but not in the right sense of the word. Men like him rule like kings, making and breaking alliances without any regard to the feelings of their kin. They still think money and territory are what make a man."

"And the head of the Stevenson family feels the same?"

William nodded. "As do the Macgregors, the Malfoys, the Sheffields- the list goes on and on. I'm afraid that until my father dies, Minerva will not be welcomed at home, but at least I know that she'll be well taken care of."

Albus reached out to shake hands with him. "Of that I can promise."

* * *

Minerva gathered up all her clothes and a few mementos, but left the rest. She was standing in the foyer with Albus, her father, Martius and Logan, taking one last look at her family home. Her mother had refused to speak to her after William had informed his wife of what had taken place. Even the thought of becoming a grandmother wasn't enough to override her disappointment and anger. Minerva said her goodbyes and left hand-in-hand with Albus.

Instead of returning to Hogwarts, Albus decided to take her to his manor. It was the place where he grew up. After seeing her things to one of the bedrooms, he ordered some food and drink to be brought to the east sitting room. The house only had two elves since Albus didn't spend much time there anymore. He watched with concern and amusement as Minerva attacked the food and vented her anger at the same time.

"Banished? How dare that miserable old bastard kick me out! He just makes me so angry..."

Albus moved to sit next to her and put his arm around her shoulders. "My love, I know you're angry, but please calm down. What's done is done, I'm afraid." She ate another sandwich and then started to cry.

"Why couldn't I have kept my mouth shut? I brought this on myself." She buried her face in his arm.

"There, there, love. You needn't be so hard on yourself. Douglas McGonagall is a hard man, with ancient principles and a one-sided view of the world."

Her mood changed again, partly due to pregnancy hormones, partly due to emotional distress. "I hate him! I wish he would just hurry up and die. My family would be a lot happier if he did." Albus hugged Minerva tighter. It pained him to hear her speaking such words.

"I want to apologize for losing my temper with your grandfather, but he had no right to call you such slanderous names. I couldn't just stand by while he insulted you." Albus' voice grew harsher as he remembered what was said. If his temper had continued unchecked who knows what might have happened. I'd probably be in Azkaban for murder, he thought.

Minerva looked into his eyes and smiled. "Thank you for defending me. I'm sorry I ran out, but I just could stand it anymore." She took a deep breath. "My mother will probably never want to see me again. She wouldn't even say goodbye to me."

"She'll come around in time, my love, you'll see." Albus stood and held out a hand to Minerva. "Come, let's go upstairs. It's been a long day."

* * *

While Minerva was taking a bath, Albus sat on the edge of the bed in his dressing gown staring at a small box in his hands. The second she entered the bathroom, Albus went it search of it and he found it exactly where his father had left it. He opened it and surveyed the glittering piece of jewelry within. It was the ring his father had given his mother when he asked her to marry him. Three stones adorned it: a large diamond, flanked by two smaller sapphires. The blue gems were meant represent the color of Dumbledore men's eyes, which was a hereditary trait going as far back as the Middle Ages. He hoped she'd like it.

The door to the bathroom opened and Minerva stepped out looking radiant in a simple white cotton nightgown. He quickly hid the box in his pocket. She sat next to him on the bed and he squeezed her hand. Albus moved to kneel on the floor in front of her and put his arms around her so that his head was lightly resting on her stomach.

"Hello, son," he said to her tummy. "I want you to know that I will always be there to take care of your mother because I love her so much."

Minerva smiled and lifted Albus' chin to stare into his eyes. "Still think it's a boy, eh? I love you too, Albus."

He sat up on his knees and took both of her hands in his. "Minerva," he said in a serious tone, "I love you more than anything and I want to see you happy." He took out the box from his dressing gown. She gasped and brought a hand up to cover her mouth. "If you'll let me, my dear, I will try my hardest to make sure you are always happy. Just say the word and I will give to you freely my mind, body, and soul." He opened the box and Minerva looked at the ring in awe. "Will you do me the honor of becoming my wife? I know this is all moving very fast, but there isn't any other woman I'd rather spend the rest of my life with."

Minerva could feel tears welling up in her eyes and her hands were shaking. How quickly her life was changing! This was not at all what she envisioned for herself, but there was nothing she could do now. Albus was looking at her expectantly. She loved him dearly and she knew he meant every word. Even if her family deserted her, she would still have him. "Oh, Albus! Yes, I'll marry you!"

Albus grinned so hard his cheeks hurt. He placed the ring on her finger, which adapted to her size, and threw his arms around her, claiming her lips in a searing kiss. "You've made me the happiest of men!" cried Albus. "Look on the band, there's an inscription."

Minerva took the ring off and looked. "Amor constans est. Love is constant?"

Albus nodded. "Like a circle." He watched her place the ring back on her finger. She cupped his cheek and kissed him softly. They sank down onto the bed together as Albus wove his free hand through her still damp hair. Minerva rolled him onto his back and began kissing his neck. She winced slightly when he brought a hand up to cup one of her breasts. "I'm sorry," he murmured.

"Just be careful. They're a bit sore." She moved off of him, so she could remove her nightgown. Minerva pulled the whole thing over her head to reveal that she wore nothing underneath. Albus admired her body. Her breasts were slightly larger due to the pregnancy and her stomach was thickening just a touch. He was mesmerized.

"You truly are a goddess," he whispered, before covering her face and neck with kisses. Minerva pulled at his dressing gown. Albus helped her along, removing his under shorts as well. They tangled themselves in each other, love and passion boiling to the surface. All the problems in their lives were forgotten as they kissed, touched, and caressed their way to ecstasy. Minerva closed her eyes, relishing in the moment. Already, Albus knew her body well. He knew where and how she liked to be touched.

Her moans were exciting him beyond reason, but he forced himself to slow down and not rush this like their last encounter. Albus covered a breast with his mouth and eventually trailed kisses down to her stomach. Minerva squirmed beneath him and as he moved lower past her naval he thought, ever the gentleman, ladies first.

She cried out as he reached the object of his conquest, digging her hands into the soft blanket. There, again, was the familiar build up of pressure. The last coherent thought she had before screaming his name in pleasure was that he was definitely the greatest wizard of the age.

Albus moved to lay beside her, looking quite pleased with himself. Once Minerva could breathe again, she turned her attention to the man next to her. She nibbled on his ear, giggling seductively at the noises he was making. She moved down towards the edge of the bed, repositioning herself with every intention of returning the favor.

Two hours later, they lay curled together in bed both quite sated from their earlier activities. Minerva was so tired she could barely keep her eyes open. As she drifted off to sleep, she heard Albus say, "My dear, you will never cease to amaze me."

* * *

Did you like it? Please review! Only two or three chapters left to go.

A/N: **mugglemin - **In response to your review of the last chapter, I decided to kind of interweave an explanation of Douglas' actions into the story. The fic takes place in 1943, but I hope what William tells Albus makes the story a little more feasible in terms of arranged marriages and stuff. Thanks for reading!


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Yay! I finally finished another chapter. It feels like so long since I last updated. I admit I have been a bit preoccupied lately. Like Minerva, I was trying to get through the first trimester of pregnancy. Thank the gods I didn't have as much morning sickness as she did. ;-) I'm much more comfortable now. (Well, if you don't count the fact that none of my pants fit anymore!) As for the story, I think there will be just one more chapter and an epilogue. Thanks to everyone for patiently waiting for my updates and for reading them! You guys are great.

-April : -)

* * *

Chapter 9

Over the next month, Albus and Minerva divided their time between Hogwarts and the Dumbledore family estate. They went to Hogwarts on the weekends and Minerva did her best to keep a low profile even though there were hardly any others around. She had regular check ups with Madam O'Connell and since Albus insisted on going with her, they told her of their involvement with each other and of their impending marriage. The kindly medi-witch was very happy for them and wished them the best. The only other person at Hogwarts who also knew what was going on was William Kettleburn, purely on accident, of course. He happened to walk in on the two of them snogging each other senseless in Albus' office. He was rather embarrassed, but after they explained to him what was going on between them, he offered his congratulations. Both he and Brenna agreed to keep their relationship a secret.

Minerva hadn't heard much from her family aside from a short note from her brother and a rather nasty letter from her sister. Meditrina had taken her mother and grandfather's stance on the issue. She wrote that she was 'highly disappointed in the brazen and careless behavior of someone with so much intelligence' and that she 'should be ashamed' of what she's caused their family. Her brother was much more kind and told her that their father was trying everything he could to turn their mother around. She appreciated his efforts, but in her heart she knew that her mother was too stubborn to forgive her now. Maybe someday, but not this soon.

Aside from the excitement and anxiety of her pregnancy, Minerva had their wedding to keep her mind off of her familial woes. Albus and her had agreed on a small wedding with only a handful of friends and family in attendance. They sent off an owl to the high priest and priestess of Madame Blanchard's coven in France to tell them of their intention to wed and of their upcoming addition. They were so overjoyed for Albus and Minerva that they offered to come back to Britain and perform a handfasting. Such was their topic of discussion over dinner one night.

"What if we do both?" asked Minerva.

Albus looked up from his plate. "You mean like a mixture?" Minerva nodded. "That sounds perfect."

"We still need to pick a date. I would like to get married before I get too big. I've only gained a few pounds, but I feel so huge!" Minerva complained.

He chuckled slightly. "My dear, you're with child, it's a natural process. No matter what your size, you will still be the most beautiful and desirable woman I have ever encountered. What date did you have in mind?"

"Three weeks from this Saturday."

Albus raised an eyebrow. "You've thought this through, I see. I have no problem with it. Just tell me where I need to be."

Minerva shook her head in feigned annoyance. "Albus Dumbledore, you know full well that we're getting married at your house."

"I know, my love. I just enjoy getting a rise out of you."

She glanced up at him seductively and smiled. "Likewise."

* * *

A lone figure stood at the gates of Hogwarts, staring at the large castle. He was as still as the night, daring not to go beyond the magical barriers set by the one man whom he felt stood in his way. He supposed the honorable thing to do would be to call him out and face him in a duel, but there's no satisfaction in that. He wanted the old man to suffer. He wanted those who loved him to suffer.

"This isn't over, Dumbledore. You may have thwarted my plans this time, but just wait for what I have in store for you now." The man turned to his right and bent down to the ground. A red fox sat on his haunches at the man's feet. "You know what to do." The fox nodded once, took a folded piece of parchment from the man's hand, and disappeared into the underbrush.

He took one last lingering look at the school and adjusted his long coat before vanishing into the air with a loud pop.

Just as Albus had finished dressing for the day, there came a knock at his door. The sight of the groundskeeper met him when he answered it.

"Good morning, Professor Dumbledore. Sorry to bother you this early, but I found this right outside the main entrance. It's addressed to you." He handed Albus what appeared to be a letter.

"Thank you, Jacob." Albus shut the door and regarded the letter with curiosity. The penmanship seemed familiar, but he couldn't place it. Without further hesitation, he broke the wax seal and unfolded it. His face betrayed no emotion as he read the contents.

_'Professor Dumbledore,_

_I must say that I was rather impressed by your solution to my puzzle. I hear you quite enjoyed yourself. Please accept my congratulations to you and your lovely young lady on your upcoming nuptials. Just think, Dumbledore, if it weren't for me, none of this would be happening. Not that I am unhappy to have played matchmaker, of course. You have my word that I will not interfere with your wedding, but know that this is not over between us. Someday, wizards and witches everywhere will follow one visionary, me. Enjoy it while it lasts, Dumbledore._

_G'_

He didn't know how long he had been standing there, staring at the parchment in his hands, but it must have been quite a while. How did he find out about their wedding, Albus thought to himself. He heard Minerva approach slowly from behind.

"Albus, are you alright? Did something happen?" she asked, panic evident in her voice.

Albus turned and handed her the letter. "You had better read this for yourself, my dear."

* * *

Even with the threat contained in Grindelwald's letter, Albus and Minerva continued to plan their wedding. Albus made sure that his ancestral home was just as warded as Hogwarts. He made it unplottable and placed anti-apparation shields around both the grounds and the house. Not trusting his word, they didn't want to take the chance of Grindelwald attacking during the ceremony. For such a small wedding, Minerva found the planning of it exhausting. Her father had helped her secure some of her favorite flowers for her to carry, as well as to decorate the site, and her brother, who was by far the most musically inclined of the family, was to play the bagpipes. She was relieved that Albus enjoyed the instrument just as much as she did. After all, you can't marry a Scotswoman and not expect to hear bagpipes at least once.

It seemed like everything was falling into place, except for one small detail. There were now only four days left until the wedding and Minerva still hadn't found a dress. She had gone shopping in Hogsmeade and in Diagon Alley, but had found nothing that met her tastes. She had even gone so far as to try to transfigure one of her dress robes, but she was no fashion designer. Minerva knew what she wanted, but couldn't find it and Albus was certainly no help.

"My dear, you'll be the most beautiful witch in the world no matter what you wear. Don't fret so much over this."

Minerva sighed heavily. "Albus, this will be my first and last wedding. I just want everything to be perfect."

He embraced her and kissed her lovingly on the forehead. "It will, love."

But as the day of the wedding approached, Minerva was in a bind. It was the day before the ceremony and, left with little choice, she had picked out a dress that would just do the job. It wasn't what she truly wanted, but it was lovely and would, no doubt, please Albus. The next time she'd see him, she would be walking down the aisle. The thought made her smile. They were staying at opposite ends of the Dumbledore estate. Her daydream was broken by someone knocking at her door and she was surprised at who she found when she opened it.

"Father! You weren't supposed to be here until tomorrow." Minerva threw her arms around him, hugging him tightly.

"I know, but I brought you something." He took out a small box from his pocket, set it down on a table, and pointed his wand at it. He muttered an incantation and it grew larger. "Well, go on, open it."

Minerva reached out to open it. "Father, you didn't have to buy…" Her voice stopped after she looked inside. A vision of white silk and gold embroidery met her eyes. She gently ran her hand along the dress' neckline and over the bodice; it was so soft. Minerva picked it up to admire it fully, her eyes filling with tears. This was the dress she'd been searching for. The one she'd been dreaming about since childhood. "Where did you get this?"

William moved to stand beside her. "Your mother made it."

Minerva turned her head to face him. She didn't think she'd heard him correctly. "Mother?" Tears were flowing freely now. "But why would she do that?"

"Well, she's your mother, of course. It's tradition for the mother of the bride to make the wedding clothes, remember?"

"I know that, Father. I just didn't think she would, seeing as she hates me so much now."

He placed a comforting hand on his daughter's shoulder. "She doesn't hate you, lass. She just needed some time to cool off. This is her way of saying sorry, I suppose. An olive branch, if you will." Minerva buried her face into his arm and cried both tears of happiness and sadness. "Why don't you try it on?"

Minerva left her father and walked into the bathroom. There was a changing room attached and it had plenty of mirrors. She undressed quickly and slipped the dress over her head. She had to use magic to tie up the bodice, as it laced up the back. It fit perfectly. Her mother had even taken into consideration her thicker stomach. Minerva stared dumbfounded into the mirror. The neckline was squared and bordered with golden brocade. The sleeves were long and flared out at the ends, with the same golden brocade along the bell. The skirt flowed out beautifully, with a small train of fabric trailing behind. The finishing touch was the belt that hung around her hips in the same embroidered pattern as the rest of the borders. She twirled around to see the back of it. Minerva felt like a princess in a fairy tale. She went out to show her father and the moment he saw her, he started to cry himself.

"You look like a queen, my daughter."

"I love it! I still can't believe Mother did this for me."

William wiped his eyes with a handkerchief. "You'll always be her daughter, Minerva. No amount of bitterness or disappointment can change that. She loves you. She's always loved you. Now, you just need one more thing to complete your attire." He pulled out another box from his coat, but he didn't enlarge it. He held it out to her and motioned for her to open it.

Minerva inhaled sharply as she looked at the necklace inside. The pendant was a small circle of thistles made of gold and

hung on a strip of their family tartan. "Father, it's beautiful," she whispered.

"Here, allow me." William removed the necklace from its box and placed it around her neck, tying it securely. Minerva moved to the mirror that hung near the door and gingerly fingered the pendant. The red and green of the tartan certainly stood out, but not overwhelmingly so. Her father had moved to stand behind her and she looked at him through the mirror.

"Thank you for everything, Papa."

William smiled proudly. "You haven't called me that in quite a while. You're very welcome, lass. Now, don't you go forgetting your dear old papa after your married. I intend to spoil my grandchild rotten."

Minerva laughed and turned around to embrace her father once again. "I could never forget you, Father."

* * *

A/N: If you would like to see a picture of Minerva's wedding dress and the pendant, they are on my livejournal. There's a link to it in my profile. It's listed as my "homepage."


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Well, here it is! The final chapter! There will be an epilogue after this as well, so stay tuned. I would like to thank TartanPhoenix, once again, for suggesting that someone write an AD/MM fic about Beltane thus giving me a huge plot bunny. You rock! I also want to thank everyone who's been following this story. I've enjoyed all of your reviews.

-April :-)

* * *

Chapter 10

A quiet knock came at Minerva's door and she answered it with a deep breath. William McGonagall stood in the doorway and smiled as he looked into his daughter's eyes. "Are you ready, lass? They're waiting for you."

She grabbed her bouquet of light purple camellias and joined him out in the hall. "I'm ready, Father."

He offered her his arm and they made their way downstairs. "I tried to persuade your mother to come, but she wouldn't budge. You get your stubbornness from her, you know. She sends her love though."

"I know you tried your best. You know, Mother always told me that I got my stubborn temper from you."

Her father laughed, his rich baritone voice warming her spirit. "She's just too stubborn to admit it!" Right before they were about to turn the corner into the hallway in front of the room where the wedding would take place, he stopped her and took hold of both her hands. "I am proud of you, Minerva. Don't ever doubt that." He kissed her once on each cheek. "Mìle fàilte dhuit le d'bhréid, fad do ré gun robh thu slàn. Móran làithean dhuit is sìth, le d'mhaitheas is le d'nì bhi fàs."

She recognized his words as an old marriage blessing. "Thank you, Papa."

* * *

In all of his long life, Albus had never been as nervous as he was this very moment. He stood pacing in front of some of their closest and most trusted friends. They had decided on a small, intimate wedding as their relationship was not widely known about. Also at the altar, stood an officiant from the Ministry of Magic flanked by the High Priest and Priestess from the French coven. His best man, Aberforth, stood off to the side, chuckling at his brother's nervousness.

"Albus, stop that infernal pacing! You're making me dizzy," he cried.

Albus seemed to notice that he was slowly wearing down the carpet and halted his movements before his brother. "I'm sorry," he said sheepishly. "What if she decides that she's making a mistake and doesn't show up?"

Aberforth put a hand on his sibling's shoulder. "Don't worry, Albus, she'll be here."

Right after that statement was made the lights in the room dimmed slightly, creating a cozy, romantic ambiance and the beginning strains of Pachelbel's Canon in D began to float through the room. The doors opened and a smiling Poppy Pomfrey came walking through holding a small bouquet of flowers that matched the lavender color of her dress. Minerva's other childhood friend, Rolanda Hooch, who just graduated from Hogwarts, followed behind her. Albus smiled at his former students. Minerva told him that they had been quite surprised when she told them that not only was she marrying their former professor, she was having his baby. After the initial shock wore off, both witches were happy for her and were very excited to be a part of her wedding. Once they were situated up at the altar, the music faded and the sound of a harp filled the air. The slow and tranquil tune it played put all of Albus' nerves at ease and when he saw Minerva and her father step into the doorway, his breath caught and his heart skipped a few beats. Never had he seen her look so beautiful. He smiled at her, unable to contain his joy.

Minerva returned his smile and blushed as everyone stood. Slowly, she walked arm in arm with her father, who looked quite the Scotsman in his kilt, as did her brother, who admired her from his position next to Armando Dippet in the audience. In no time, Minerva and her father were stationed in front of the officiant.

"Who gives this woman to be married?" he asked.

William squeezed her arm lightly. "I do, sir." He then placed her hand in Albus' and patted his future son-in-law on the back with a smile before taking his seat.

The officiant cleared his throat and his voice echoed through the room. "Ladies and gentlemen, we are gathered here today to witness the union of Minerva Ainsley McGonagall and Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore." Minerva stifled a giggle as she saw Aberforth roll his eyes at the mention of Albus' many names. She was glad Albus had his back to his brother or else he wouldn't have been too pleased. The ministry official went on with the ceremony. "Please repeat after me. I, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, pledge to you my everlasting love, devotion, and support, no matter what may come our way." Albus and Minerva repeated the vows each in turn, both with tears in their eyes. "Now the rings, please."

Aberforth reached into his pocket and pulled out two wedding bands made of silver. He handed them carefully to the officiant, who in turn handed Albus' to Minerva and hers to Albus. "Albus and Minerva have chosen to recite their own vows for this part of the ceremony. Minerva?"

She took hold of Albus' left hand and slowly slid the ring on as she said her vows. "With this ring, I promise to always be there when you need me and to give you comfort when you need it most. For as long as I shall live, I will always love you." Sliding the ring home, she whispered, "Amor constans est."

Albus smiled at her and held up her shaking hand. "With this ring, I promise to never abandon you, for you are my entire universe and I hope that I give to you as much happiness as you give to me. As long as there is air in my lungs, I will continue to worship the very ground you walk on. I will never stop loving you." As he finished sliding the ring on her finger, he too whispered, "Amor constans est."

With the traditional part of the ceremony complete, the officiant stepped back and the Priest and Priestess moved forward. They spoke the Invocation of the Gods and the High Priest asked a question of Minerva, then Albus. "Do you join us here of your own free will to acknowledge before the Lord and Lady the bond that is shared between you?" They both answered yes.

"Please turn to face each other and join your left hands," said the High Priestess. They did as they were instructed. "Now, recite the vows you have prepared." Albus and Minerva spoke as one.

"Body to body, mind to mind,  
I freely bind myself to thee.  
Heart to heart, soul to soul,  
Lord and Lady, so mote it be.

We bless our union in your names,  
so that our bond may never rust.  
Now and forever to live as one,  
In perfect love and perfect trust."

The High Priest stepped forward carrying a long green cord. "Before these witnesses and before the God and Goddess, Albus and Minerva have made their vows. With this cord, I bind them to their vows." He wrapped the cord loosely around their joined hands. "However, the binding is not tied, so that neither is ever restricted by the other and the binding is only enforced by their wills." Albus and Minerva removed the cord and it was handed off to Aberforth. They wanted it as a keepsake.

The High Priestess brought forth a small broom and placed it on the ground in front of the couple. "You are about to cross over into a new phase of your lives. Jump from one life into another." Albus and Minerva hopped over the broom with smiles firmly set on both their faces. The Priestess picked up the broom and made sweeping gestures behind them. "May all the negative energies and evil influences be swept away out of your new life."

The High Priest and Priestess retreated into the background once more after bidding farewell to the God and Goddess and thanking them for their presence. The officiant stepped before the couple. "In the name of Merlin and by the power invested in me by the Ministry of Magic, it is with much joy, that I pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss your bride, sir."

Albus needed no further encouragement. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her against his body. As he deepened the kiss, Minerva placed her arms around his neck, burying her hands in his long auburn hair. Many of their guests would later describe the kiss as "toe-curling". After they came up for air, the officiant spoke one last time. "Ladies and gentlemen, I present to you Mr. and Mrs. Albus Dumbledore." They walked hand in hand up through the aisle amidst the cheers and whistles of their friends and family. Outside in the hall, Albus claimed Minerva's lips for another "toe-curling" kiss. They were interrupted by Aberforth.

"Come on now, they'll be time for that later," he said with a suggestive wink. "Now is the time we eat, drink, and be merry!"

* * *

Their reception went on until the wee hours of the morning, but the newlyweds left at around midnight. They thanked their guests for coming and told them to keep the party going for as long as they wished. When they reached the room that Albus had prepared for them, he pulled her in for kiss. "Are you happy, Mrs. Dumbledore?"

She smiled lovingly. "Of course, I am, Mr. Dumbledore."

"Excellent!" he cried. He surprised her by lifting her off the ground and into his arms.

"Albus! What are you doing?"

"I'm carrying you over the threshold. I know we are already in the house, but I couldn't forget such a tradition," he answered. The door opened as if on cue and he carried her into their room. Minerva's jaw dropped and she was speechless for several seconds. "Do you approve, my dear?"

Tears appeared in her eyes. "Oh, Albus, it's breathtaking. I can't believe you did all this yourself." The smell of incense filled the air and several candles were lit all around the room. Soft music rang in the background, just loud enough to be heard and a path of rose pedals went from the door to the bed. A plate of chocolate-covered strawberries waited for them on the bed.

He put her back onto her feet and grinned. "Well, I did get some help from the house-elves."

Minerva kissed him gently on the cheek. "I'll be right back, Albus. Don't you go anywhere." She retreated into the bathroom. Minerva emerged ten minutes later, a vision in white silk and lace. Her long black hair hung loosely down her back and the low cut of the nightgown she wore showed off her growing bosom. In the time she had been gone, Albus changed from his formal robes into a burgundy and gold satin bathrobe and matching pants. Ever the Gryffindor, Minerva thought to herself. She turned around in a circle, showing off her gown. "Do you like it?"

"You look absolutely stunning, Minerva. Though, I think you look lovely in anything you wear." Albus took both of her hands into his and kissed her palms.

"You look very handsome yourself, Albus. I do love the colors of your robe," she teased.

Albus led her towards the large bed and grinned mischievously. "Now, while I do think that nightgown is very flattering on you, I think I might find it even more so, off you."

She swatted him playfully on the arm. "You're incorrigible! I think I'm going to need a few strawberries to persuade me first."

"As you wish."

Several hours and plates of strawberries later, Minerva snuggled against her husband, sighing contently. She was for the first time in her life, truly happy. She had chosen her own path and was not going to let anyone stop her. Minerva looked up at the sleeping wizard next to her and smiled wistfully. He was quite worn out from their earlier activities. She was surprised that she wasn't fast asleep herself especially being with child. Her hand instinctively moved to her stomach and she rubbed it with much affection. Even though she was exhausted, Minerva had a lot on her mind. She was a wife now and soon to be a mother. Would she do a good job? Would she still be able to continue her training as an auror? Will Albus still find her desirable with a large belly? What was Grindelwald planning? Too many random thoughts and questions were running through her tired head. Closing her eyes, Minerva pushed all the unwanted thoughts out of her mind and focused on the ones that made her happy; those of Albus and their unborn child. She knew that with Albus by her side, she would be able to withstand whatever came their way.

* * *

A/N: Here's the translation of the wedding blessing that William says to Minerva:  
"A thousand welcomes to you with your marriage kerchief,  
may you be healthy all your days.  
May you be blessed with long life and peace,  
may you grow old with goodness and with riches."  
- Rev. Donald MacLeod, minister of Duirinish, Skye, Scotland c. 1760.

Pointless trivia: The song that plays when Minerva walks down the aisle is called, "Joy to the Person of My Love" and is from a songbook found in the late 1500s. I listened to it on repeat while writing the wedding scene.

The handfasting parts of the ceremony were found at www.handfasting.info

I'm sure some of you were expecting a lemon, but I thought I'd leave Albus and Minerva some privacy on their wedding night. ;-) Hope you liked it!


	11. Epilogue

Epilogue

Albus paced up and down one of the many hallways inside the McGonagall home, worried about what was taking place behind the closed doors not three feet from him. Since their marriage, Albus and Minerva had been residing at a modest house in Hogsmeade, but after the Christmas holidays, Minerva returned to her family's home to finish out the pregnancy while Albus remained at Hogwarts. Douglas McGonagall was not happy and nearly disowned the rest of the family for letting her back into the house. He was outnumbered three to one. Meditrina still hadn't reconciled with her sister and therefore took her grandfather's side. When Douglas finally admitted defeat he left to stay with, as he put it, the only loyal family member.

Albus had received an urgent message from Poppy Pomfrey hours ago informing him that Minerva's water had broken and to come quickly. Poppy had just completed her initial medi-witch training a few months prior and Minerva requested that her best friend be the one to deliver their baby. He stopped pacing when he heard a muffled cry of pain. Albus stared at the doors, trying desperately not to blow them to pieces to get inside. He felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Calm down, Albus. She's fine. Women are made to handle this. I have no doubt that we men wouldn't last one minute in their place," came the soothing voice of William McGonagall. "Now, sit down."

Albus reluctantly obeyed and took a seat between his father-in-law and Martius. He heard another cry and clenched his fists. When will this end?

* * *

"Take a deep breath, love, and push!"

Minerva lied sweat-drenched and panting hard on the bed. "I can't push anymore, Mother, I'm too tired."

Poppy checked on her patient and spoke up. "You're almost done, Min, I can see the head!"

For a moment Minerva forgot her tiredness and smiled. "Really?" Another contraction hit and the smile vanished. She pushed with all her might.

"Good, Minerva!" cheered her mother. "Just a little more." Minerva clenched her teeth, beared down, and pushed again. After what seemed like an eternity, her ears were treated to the most wonderful sound they'd ever heard: her baby's first cries.

* * *

Albus jumped up out of his chair as soon as he heard the wail of his newborn child. The other men stood up as well, slapping each other on the back and grinning like fools. The next fifteen minutes were the longest of Albus' life. Finally, the doors opened and Poppy beamed up at her former teacher. "Come in and meet your baby!"

He followed her in and saw Minerva propped up on the bed holding a squirming bundle. She looked exhausted, but the smile on her face showed a renewed energy. She glanced up at Albus with tears in her eyes. June McGonagall moved out of the way and gave her son-in-law a quick hug. He sat next to his wife and saw their child for the first time. Minerva shifted and handed the tiny bundle to him. "May I present your son, Albus," she said softly.

"A son? We have a son!" Tears streamed down his face as he looked down at the little being that would forever alter his life. The baby opened his eyes and looked at his father. Blue eyes met blue eyes. Albus knew he would never forget this moment. For an instant all was right in the world. There was no Grindelwald, no Hitler, and no war. He looked at Minerva and leaned in to kiss her. "Thank you for bringing me such joy," he told her.

"Thank _you_, Albus. I love you."

"And I love you." He looked down to see that the baby had gone to sleep in his arms. "What are we going to call him?"

Minerva stroked the top of his head lightly and smiled. "What do you think of Elden Alexandras?"

Albus regarded the sleeping infant and grinned madly. "It suits him, I think. Welcome to the world, Elden Alexandras Dumbledore, may you be forever blessed by the Gods."

* * *

A/N: Yay! My first completed fic! Woohoo! I just want to thank everyone who reviewed and everyone who read, but didn't review. Thanks for sticking with me!

Elden - English: Elf friend, noble friend, implies supernaturally good or wise friend; older

Alexandras – Greek: Early form of Alexander; defends mankind

It is said that children conceived on Beltane are blessed by the God and Goddess. They would also be born around another sabbat, Imbolc, which celebrates new beginnings.

There will be a sequel, but probably not for a while. I'm much too busy preparing for my own bundle of joy to start any new fics, but we'll see what happens between now and March.

- April :-)


End file.
